Bienvenue chez moi
by Hinatafanfic
Summary: Temari est l'Ambassadrice de Suna. Shikamaru est son guide lorsqu'elle vient passer quelques jours à Konoha. Mais cette fois-ci, sa venue au village caché de la feuille n'est que pour accompagner son frère, le Kazekage. La quatrième grande guerre shinobi n'aura jamais lieu et les relations entre Suna et Konoha sont au beau fixe ... [ Suite description : chapitre 1 ]
1. La prochaine fois, je resterais chez moi

**BIENVENUE CHEZ MOI**

Statut : _En cours_  
Type : _Fiction_  
Genre : _Amour/Romance ; Humour. _  
Personnages principaux : _Shikamaru - Temari_

Petit résumé : _Temari est l'Ambassadrice de Suna. Shikamaru est son guide lorsqu'elle vient passer quelques jours à Konoha. Mais cette fois-ci, sa venue au village caché de la feuille n'est que pour accompagner son frère, le Kazekage. La quatrième grande guerre shinobi n'aura jamais lieu et les relations entre Suna et Konoha sont au beau fixe. Sauf que ... la jeune femme se retrouve sans hôtel, ignorant la raison et se retrouve logée chez les Nara. Va s'ensuivre tout un tas de situations cocasses, des disputes, des larmes aussi. Mais n'était-ce pas elle qui avait prestement demandé à aller passer quelques semaines à Konoha ?_

**Diclaimer : ****_Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**** : La prochaine fois, je reste chez moi.**

Quelque part au milieu du pays du feu ...

—_ « Fait chier ! Sérieusement Tsunade-sama, pourquoi devrai-je perdre mon temps à accompagner cette folle furieuse ? Elle connais Konoha depuis des années, devrai-je encore lui servir de guide ? C'est chiant ! »_ S'insurgeait une voix, blasée. _« Je dois prendre soin de Kurenai-sensei, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me faire engueuler ... »_ Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase.

— _« Shikamaru Nara ! Oses-tu contredire mes ordres ? Tu es le seul assez bien placé pour tempérer le caractère explosif de Temari. Elle et son frère sont venus à ma demande et j'ai d'importantes affaires officielles à voir avec le Kazekage. Maintenant sors d'ici, Temari t'attend en bas. Et dis à Gaara de monter, je te prie. Allez ! Ouste ! »_ Répondis la voix de Tsunade, sur un ton qui n'accordait aucune réplique ou contestation.

Le jeune homme soupira. Cette situation le faisait vraiment chier. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Sortant finalement du bureau de l'Hokage, le shinobi s'engagea dans les escaliers, se préparant mentalement à subir les frasques de la jolie kunoichi du désert. Jolie ?! Passant sa main derrière sa nuque, il tendit une oreille presque attentive aux exclamations de voix provenant du hall. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'écouter réellement pour savoir où était ladite Temari. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux, gardant les mains dans les poches, se demandant combien de temps il aurait à supporter la blonde. De toute façon, Tsnade Oobaa-san n'en avait rien à faire.

— _« Salut Gaara. La Vieille t'attend en haut. »_ Fit le Nara en guise de salutation pour le jeune Kage. Un sourire accueilli sa réplique. Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui, le Roux fit un signe de la main.

— _« Bon courage. Elle est déchaînée. »_ Et il disparu dans l'escalier sans rien ajouter.

Au moins, il compatissait. C'était déjà ça. Se dirigeant vers le hall, le shinobi s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, toujours avec la même attitude nonchalante. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'écouter râler Temari No Sabaku, qui semblait passer ses nerfs sur la pauvre Sakura, qui n'en menait pas large.

— _« C'est hors de question ! »_ Râlait la blonde, en frappant du pied.  
— _« Mais voyons Tema ... »_  
— _« Non c'est non ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec lui ! »_

Nouveau soupir de la part du Nara, qui se senti anormalement blessé. Outrepassant ce sentiment inutile, il décida finalement de se monter, toujours les main bien enfoncée dans ses poches, visage fermé.

— _« Comme tu voudra. En attendant, même s'il en est de même pour moi ... j'ai des ordres. J'ai pas envie de me faire doublement casser la tête, alors suit moi, je t'accompagne à l'hôtel pour ... »_ Mais il fut bien vite interrompu par une Sakura gênée et hésitante.

— _« Heu ... Shikamaru ? Rappelle toi que l'hôtel est fermé pour rénovation pour une durée indéterminée et que les autres son entièrement réservés pour je ne sais combien de temps ... Tsunade-sama a convenu avec ton père que comme tu était le guide de Temari, elle logerait chez toi pendant toute la durée de son séjour ... »_

Le jeune homme se retourne vers elle, estomaqué. Son regard n'est plus que surprise, tandis qu'il a la bouche grande ouverte, effet de la stupéfaction. Un seul regard dans la direction de la blonde lui aurai permis de découvrir un mimique quasi identique peinte sur son visage. Cependant, la nouvelle rendait l'Ananas (xD) heureux. Allez savoir pourquoi, le fait d'apprendre qu'il serait H24 avec la No Sabaku le rendait ... heureux. Sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort d'Asuma, son sensei et ami, son second père.

— _« Tu déconnes là j'espère Sakura ? »_ Lâcha-t-il finalement, la surprise passée.

— _« Non Shikamaru, ce n'est pas une blague. »_ Cette voix. Le Nara n'eu même pas besoin de se retourner. _« Ta mère et moi avons déjà vu cela avec Tsunade. Temari ... »_

La jeune femme semble figée, comme prise de panique. Se saisissant du bras de son amie, elle l'entraîna hors du bâtiment en courant à moitié. Quand eux deux Nara ... Se tournant vers son père, Shikamaru le dévisagea, encore plus surpris qu'avant. En temps normal, il n'acceptait personne d'étranger à loger chez nous. Mais il n'eu pas le loisir d'interroger Shikaku, puisque ce dernier vaqua à ses occupations, laissant son fils planté, tel un piquet de bois, au beau milieu du hall. À n'en pas en douter, il allait devoir partager sa chambre aménagée en appartement, qui avait toujours été à l'écart de la maison familiale : le jeune Nara avait très tôt demandé son indépendance, chose qu'il avait obtenue grâce à sa maturité et ses 200 de QI. Temari, elle, semblait quelque peu ... terrorisée.

—_ « Sakura c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas loger chez un mec qui passe son temps à dormir et qui en fait le plus possible pour m'énerver, d'autant plus qu'il à la fâcheuse manie de m'ignorer presque constamment ! »_ Se plaignit-elle, cherchant par tous les moyens d'échapper à sa condition ... même si au fond d'elle, elle était ravie.

La rose poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, exaspérée. Comment son amie pouvait-elle penser à refuser le cadeau qui lui faisait Godaime en l'aidant à se rapprocher du Nara ?

—_ « Bon écoute Temari. Je ne pense pas que tu sois si bête que ça, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te détendre et de profiter de tes vacances pour analyser tes sentiments. Ensuite, concernant les parents du Shikamaru, tu ne es verra que très peu, puisque tout le monde ici sait que sa chambre est hors de la maison familiale. Aménagée en plus et assez grande pour accueillir tout le groupe. Et puis de toute façon, t'as pas le choix. Maintenant tu m'excuse, mais j'ai des choses à faire. »_

Et elle planta la kunoichi du désert sur place, pressée de vaquer à ses occupation ... et de laisser nos deux handicapés sentimentaux se retrouver. S'approchant alors de la jeune fille, Shikamaru s'alluma une clope et se la fourra dans le bec, nonchalamment. Il devait maintenant la conduire jusqu'à chez lui.

— _« On y va ? J'aimerai bien avoir le temps de manger avant d'aller regarder les étoiles. »_ Fit-il avant de se mettre en route, sans faire attention à sa compagne. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le suivre, ou elle se retrouverait à la rue.

Lui jetant un regard surpris, Temari ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il regardait les étoile maintenant ? C'était nouveau ? Ne relevant pas oralement la nouveauté, elle le rattrapa rapidement, calant son pas sur le sien, tout en regardant droit devant elle. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant adresser la parole à l'autre. La situation était cocasse, puisque chacun brûlait d'envie de questionner l'autre sur les mois passées à attendre qu'il ou elle revienne. Finalement, il arrivèrent devant le domaine Nara. Bifurquant à droite, Shikamaru se dirigea vers une petit porte dissimulée, qu'il ouvrit, avant de laisser le passage libre.

— _« Bienvenue chez moi. »_ Fit-il simplement, avec un sourire dissimulé.

Pénétrant dans la propriété, Temari se retrouva nez à nez avec un immense maison, à côté de laquelle trônait une modeste demeure, juste assez grande pour qu'une chambre aménagée y soit construite. Emboîtant le pas à son ananas préféré, elle découvrit bien assez vite qu'elle se trompait sur le jeune homme. Elle venait de pénétrer dans une grande salle, qui semblait comprendre deux pièces, seulement séparée par un rideau, vestige d'une partie de cloison sans doute éradiquée accidentellement par son ami. Les murs étaient peint en brun et beige, qui donnait à l'endroit un air chaleureux et agréable, tandis que le peu de décoration laissait à penser que le jeune Nara préférait le naturel et la simplicité de ses murs. Et contre toute attente, le tout était propre et rangé. Pas une seule boule de fringue, pas un seul cadavre de bouteille ou de nourriture ne jonchait le sol. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait attendu du flemmard, vers lequel elle se tourna en souriant. Prenant la parole, ce dernier lui désigna différents parties de l'endroit, lui expliquant certaines choses qui lui serait primordial pour vivre ici.

— _« Bon alors. »_ Fit Shikamaru, en ouvrant le rideau. _« Au fond, tu as la salle de bain. Ici, en général, y'a un table. Là-bas, cuisine et frigo d'appoint. À ta gauche, armoire. Porte de gauche, la tienne. Droite, la mienne. En haut, futon. Tue le met où tu veux sauf ici. »_ Il désigna un emplacement non loin du rideau. _« C'est ma place. J'te laisse le choix de dormir ici ou dans l'autre salle, y'a assez de place. Mais je serais toi, je resterait ici, fait plus chaud. Fait ta vie mais dérange pas tout et défonce pas le reste de cloison ou ma mère va me tomber dessus. »_ Expliqua-t-il platoniquement, avant de se diriger vers le frigo et de sortir deux boissons. _« Soif ? »_ Proposa-t-il gentiment.

Temari accepta avec un sourire et s'empara rapidement de la canette, frôla la main du jeune homme au passage, la faisant frissonner. C'était comme si sa peau voulait que ce contact aérien dure plus longtemps. Poussant un grognement, le Nara s'empressa de boire sa canette, de la mettre à la poubelle puis d'aller se changer. L'opération faite, il se présenta devant la No Sabaku vêtu d'un simple short et d'un Marcel, laissant deviner les courbes attirantes de ses muscles. _Ces bras ... mais ces bras !_ pensa immédiatement la jolie blonde, qui dut se faire violence pour penser à autre chose : ce n'était pas le moment de céder.

— _« Je vais dehors. Si tu me cherche, t'aura qu'à me rejoindre dans le jardin. »_ Fit soudainement le Nara, avant de disparaître par la baie vitrée.

Observant l'endroit où il avait disparu durant un long moment, la jeune femme se décida enfin à ranger ses quelques affaires dans l'armoire, porte de gauche, se disant que finalement, elle aurait peut-être du prévoir plus d'affaires. Se décidant à s'occuper, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer, histoire de se mettre à l'aise : car après tout, elle était en vacances, non ? Et quelque chose lui disait que l'Ananas l'était lui aussi.

* * *

_Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitres. Des avis ?_


	2. Pourquoi regardes tu les étoiles ?

**Disclaimer :****_ Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Un second chapitre tout mignon pour vous . Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, comme à chaque fois :p_  
_Chapitre écris en écoutant la chanson suivante : Gotta Be Somebody de Nickelback._

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : Pourquoi regardes tu les étoiles ?**

La jeune fille était intriguée. Plusieurs minutes après être sortie de la douche, fraîche et dispose après son long voyage de Suna à Konoha, elle s'était vêtue simplement, se contentant d'un petit short et d'un top, de la même couleur que ses vêtements habituels, c'est à dire noir et violet. Elle avait pour une fois laissé tomber son éternel bandeau, qu'elle avait soigneusement posé sur la petite table qu'elle avait remise à sa place. Place qu'elle avait trouvée grâce aux marques des quatre pieds sur le sol. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et pourtant l'atmosphère restait chaleureuse. Passant a tête pas l'embrasure de la porte, Temari chercha son ami du regard, qu'elle trouva allongé dans l'herbe, es bras croisés sous sa tête, son genoux droit posé sur son jumeaux gaucher. L'observant ainsi quelques minutes, la jolie bonde se décida finalement à le rejoindre, s'assoyant (encore très français ^^) doucement à ses côtés. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le réprimander sur sa flemmardise. Assise en tailleur le regard rivé sur les cieux, elle ne sentis même pas la main du jeune homme se poser sur son épaule et la tirer en arrière.

— _« C'est plus confortable ainsi. »_ Fit-il simplement, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du ciel de plus en plus étoilé.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, aucun des deux n'osant ouvrir la bouche et puis de toute façon, pour dire quoi ? Shikamaru avait l'habitude de ne pas parler lorsqu'il sortait observer les étoiles. Tournant la tête en direction de la jeune fille, il se rendit compte que ses beaux cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient lâchés et qu'ainsi, la No Sabaku ressemblait à une lionne prête à sauter sur sa proie. Reportant son regard sur le ciel, le Nara pris cependant le temps de lâcher quelques mots, d'humeur joviale ce jour-là.

_— « Ça te va bien ... les cheveux détachés. »_ Et il retourna dans son monde, comme à son habitude.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme fini par fermer les yeux et s'endormir, comme à peu près tous les soirs depuis qu'il avait appris la venue de Temari. Bizarrement, la nouvelle l'avait rendu heureux et il avait inconsciemment comptés les jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui qui marquait une chance inespéré, puisqu'il allait pouvoir profiter de la présence de la jolie sunnienne chez lui, durant une durée indéterminée : cela lui permettrait peut-être de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient physiquement, à chaque fois qu'il croisait son beau regard vert ? La jolie blonde, elle, se redressa en silence et repris sa première position, mais cette fois tournée vers le Nara, qui dormait profondément, ses traits d'ordinaires tendus par la fatigue et l'envie de rien, complètements détendus. Un petit sourire était même figé sur ses lèvres. Portant une main à ses cheveux, Temari esquissa un petit sourire elle aussi, flattée par le compliment - le premier ! - du brun. Jamais encore on ne l'avait complimentée sur autre chose que sa façon de se battre et qu'un macho comme ce flemmard lui dise que lâcher ses cheveux lui allaient bien ... la ravissait. Surtout venant du Nara. Jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil en direction de ce dernier, la kunoichi se surpris à vouloir l'embrasser tellement il était craquant. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme se leva précipitamment et retourna dans la chambre en vitesse, perturbée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de rentrer, une brise légèrement froide étant venue le déranger dans son sommeil. Adossé nonchalamment à la porte de la baie vitrée, il observait Temari s'affairer à préparer le repas, quelque peu surpris de la voir aux fourneaux. Mains dans les poches, clope au bec, il continua à l'observer ainsi durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête et croise son regard.

_— « Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais ... »_ Lâcha-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de touiller distraitement la soupe qui mijotait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il rentre au moment où elle était en plein préparatifs du repas ? Relevant finalement les yeux, elle aperçut le petit sourire du brun et une vague de colère monta en elle, qu'elle calma tant bien que mal, en silence : ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec le flemmard. Jetant finalement un coup d'œil au dehors, ses yeux croisant les étoiles, Temari se résigna finalement à lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis un bon moment déjà.

_— « Tu regardes souvent les étoiles ? »_ Demanda-t-elle, n'y tenant plus.  
_— « Tous les soirs. »_ Venant d'un flemmard ... c'était surprenant.  
— _« Pourquoi ? »_  
— _« Pourquoi quoi ? »_ Fit le Nara, un peu excédé.  
— _« Pourquoi regardes tu les étoiles ? »_

Il ne put répondre de suite, gardant le silence durant une poignée de minutes. Comme s'il cherchait ses mots, comme s'il essayait de réprimer quelque chose. De douloureux. La sunnienne ne se doutait pas encore de ce qu'elle venait de déclencher.

— _« Je les regarde parce que quelqu'un qui m'est cher les a rejoints il y a peu. Il les a rejoint alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. »_ Lâcha-t-il finalement, sur un ton douloureux.

Baissant la tête en fermant les yeux, le brun se cacha le visage d'un main, remettant sa clope à la bouche de l'autre, avant de tourner le dos à la jeune fille, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente de sa bêtise. Mais comment aurait-elle pu deviner une telle chose ? Comment avait-elle pu penser un seul instant qu'il regardait les étoiles parce qu'il pensait à elle ? S'approchant alors de Shikamaru, elle lui pris doucement la main et l'éloigna de son visage, sans rencontrer de résistance. Il souffrait, cela se voyait. Car de ses yeux fermés, s'échappaient des larmes douloureuses, tandis que sa seule main libre était fermée, blanchie par la puissance avec laquelle il serrait le poing. Elle s'en voulait.

— _« Shikamaru je ... excuse-moi ... »_ C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Prise de remords, elle avança sa main vers le visage du brun et déposa ses doigts sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui y coulaient. Et soudainement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, sans doute plus par fatigue morale que par réelle envie, le Nara s'effondra dans ses bras, les forçant tous deux à plier les genoux. Aucun sanglot ne secouait le corps du garçon, mais les larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la mort d'Asuma.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait faire une partie de Shoji avec son sensei et le battre, plus jamais il ne pourrait lui confier ses soucis, plus jamais il ne pourrait s'entraîner avec lui. Et pire encore, jamais l'enfant qu'attendait Kurenai ne connaîtrait son père. Au final, le shinobi se sentait tout aussi orphelin que l'enfant à naître l'était. Il se sentait seul, malgré la présence d'Ino et de Chôji, qui partageaient sa douleur. Se raccrochant alors à la seule personne présente en cet instant, il avait préféré s'effondrer dans ses bras plutôt que de continuer à endurer cela tout seul, une nuit de plus. Shikamaru était fatigué, autant moralement que physiquement et cela se faisait ressentir sur son humeur.

C'était la seconde fois que Temari voyais le Chuunin pleurer. La première fois avait été lorsqu'il avait échoué sa première mission en tant que chef d'équipe, où Lee, Naruto, Neji et lui-même avaient failli se faire tuer, simplement pour récupérer un mec qui n'en valait pas le coup ... tout du moins, du point de vue de la No Sabaku, qui se retrouvait un peu perdue, n'ayant pas l'habitude de consoler les gens. Elle, c'était plutôt les corrections cuisantes qu'elle distribuait.

— _« Shikamaru tu ... »_ Commença-t-elle, sentant le jeune brun s'accrocher à elle.  
— _« Laisse-moi rester un peu comme ça ... s'il te plait. »_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se sentait faible. Comment en était-il arrivé à pleurer dans les bras d'une fille ? De Temari, qui plus es. Le Nara était las, vidé de toute ses force, ses dernières barrières mentales montrant des signes de faiblesse depuis quelques jours déjà. Se décidant finalement à prendre sur lui, il passa un rapide coup de manche sur ses yeux et se redressa, le poing toujours serré. Il venait de se blesser la main avec ses ongles, pourtant courts, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Tout du moins, il ne la sentait pas encore. Prenant une grande inspiration, il plantant son regard dans celui de la blonde, impassible. Ou presque.

— _« Pas la peine de t'excuser, ça devait bien arriver à un moment ou à un autre. »_ Fit-il un peu froidement, reprenant tant bien que mal le contrôle de ses émotions. _« Je vais m'allonger. »_

Et sans plus un mot, il se dirigea vers a partie chambre à coucher de la pièce et y découvris les deux futons, l'un à côté de l'autre, parfaitement préparés, cependant assez séparer pour leur laisser chacun un peu d'intimité. Shikamaru retira son Marcel et son short puis s'allongea dans ses couvertures, en caleçon, comme à son habitude. Tournant la tête vers le futon voisin, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. Ne cherchant même pas pourquoi la jeune femme les avait autant rapprochés, le Nara ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Temari elle, termina de préparer le dîner, pensive. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi perturbée après ce troublant événement ? Une fois la cuisine terminé et la vaisselle faire, elle avala son dîner en deux deux, mis les reste au frais et alla se changer pour dormir : un simple soutient gorge et un short cours, sous lequel trônait fièrement un tanga aux couleurs sombres, s'accordant parfaitement avec sa peau couleur miel. Se glissant elle aussi dans ses draps, la jeune femme se tourna vers le corps endormi du Nara, qui dormait profondément, mais loin d'être paisible : il semblait cauchemarder, s'agitant parfois et gardant le poing serré, duquel s'écoulait du sang, tachant le blanc pur du futon. Prenant alors une initiative totalement folle, la kunoichi tendis pour la seconde fois a main en direction du brun, pour lui prendre la main. Cependant, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans une situation aussi gênante que celle qui lui tombait dessus.

Certainement perdu dans son cauchemar, ressentant peut-être le besoin d'une présence, le Nara réagit rapidement lorsque Temari lui toucha la main : lui attrapant le bras entier, il l'attira jusqu'à lui, la serrant contre son torse et enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds comme les blés de sa "victime". Et la réaction de cette dernière fut immédiate : rougissante, elle essaya de se dégager assez vivement, mais Shikamaru la tenait si fermement qu'il lui était impossible de se dégager seule. Jurant intérieurement de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement, la jolie blonde cessa cependant de bouger lorsqu'elle sentis les muscles du brun se détendre et sa respiration jusque-là saccadée se faire plus régulière, plus calme. La tempête était sur le point de s'estomper.

— _« Demain je t'assassine Nara. »_ Murmura-t-elle dans le vide, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour, toujours coincée dans les bras du flemmard.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que se retrouver dans une pareille situation, bloquée contre le torse musculeux du Nara pouvait se révéler être aussi agréable.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin. J'ai essayé de faire plus long pour une fois x)_

_Review ? :)_


	3. Me regardes pas comme ça !

**Disclaimer****_ : _****Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ****_ne m'appartiennent pas_****. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Merci de suivre la fiction ! Voici le troisième chapitre que, je l'espère, vous attentiez avec impatiente ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

CHAPITRE III : Ne me regardes pas comme ça !

En se réveillant au petit matin, le jeune homme flana quelques instants dans ses pensées, constatant que la fatigue qui l'avait tiraillé durant de longues semaines avait à peu près disparu, laissant la place à une fraîcheur nouvelle, qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis la mort d'Asuma-san. Poussant un long soupir, le Nara ferma à nouveau les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose bougeait à côté de lui. Tournant la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Temari souriante et profondément endormie. Surpris, il se redressa d'un coup, se demandant comment la jeune fille avait bien pu se retrouver dans son futon. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se rendit aussi compte qu'il les avait gardés attachés toute la nuit et grimaça : bonjour l'état dans lequel ils allaient être. Se décidant finalement à se lever, Shikamaru pris néanmoins le temps de couvrir le corps de Blondie, qui était seulement couvert d'un soutient gorge noir et d'un short tout aussi sombre, ce qui le perturbait grandement. Une fois l'opération faite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'octroya un moment de détente sous la forme d'un bon bain chaud, sans pour autant cesser de réfléchir : comment Temari s'était-elle retrouvée dans son lit et qu'avaient-ils fait ? Visiblement rien, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux "habillé" à son réveil. Mais tout de même !

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, le brun fut surprit de s'être réveillé aussi tôt. En effet, il était seulement sept heures du matin et tout le village était encore endormi. Sauf, bien évidemment, les shinobi ayant une mission. Lui entamait seulement ses vacances, qui se termineraient lorsque Godaime Tsunade-sama l'aurait décidé.

— _« Galère ... »_ Grommela soudainement le Nara, alors qu'il sortait à peine de son bain. Ébouriffant ses cheveux sombres et humides qu'il avait lâchés pour les laver, il se vit dans une situation fort déroutante.

Ayant totalement omis de prendre ses affaire dans l'armoire avant de se déshabiller, le Nara se retrouvaitmaintenant face à un choix crucial : soit il traversait la chambre avec sa serviette simplement nouée autour de ses hanches en prenant le risque de croiser Temari au réveil, soit il utilisait ses ombres et risquait là de flanquer une sacrée frousse à son invitée. Mais dans les deux cas, il allait se prendre une soufflante du tonnerre. Poussant un soupir profond et lassé, Shikamaru se décidé finalement, se dirigeant vers l'armoire dans son plus simple vêtement, c'est à dire une serviette. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

— _« KYYYAAAA ! »_ Hurla une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Surpris, il manqua d'en lâcher la serviette et de se retrouver totalement nu comme un ver face à la jeune fille qui venait de se réveiller.

— _« Silence femme galère, tu vas ameuter mes parents ! »_ S'exclama le brun en se saisissant d'un caleçon et d'un short propres. On repassera pour le tee-shirt, il n'avait pas le temps.

— _« Te trimbale pas à moitié à poil devant moi imbécile ! »_ Cria la blonde, rougissante, en détournant la tête.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de venir jusqu'ici en serviette alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était là et qu'elle risquait de se réveiller à tout moment ? Gênée, la jeune femme attendit que son hôte soit retourné dans la salle de bain pour émerger de dessous la couette et s'habiller rapidement, bien décidée à se venger. D'hier soir et de ce matin. Il était à peine sept heures et il commençait déjà à la mettre mal à l'aise ! Attrapant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, Blondie attendis que le Nara sorte de la salle de bain pour lui taper dessus, de toute ses forces.

— _« Espère de flemmard imbécile ne recommence plus jamais ! »_ S'exclamait-elle en lui assénant plusieurs coups sur la tête. _« Non seulement tu m'emprisonnes dans ton lit pour la nuit, mais en plus tu fais de l'exhibitionnisme ! »_ Il l'énervait.

—_ « Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend bordel ! T'es folle ou quoi ?! »_

Shikamaru ne comprenait pas. L'emprisonner dans son lit pour la nuit ? Mais où est ce qu'elle voulait en venir ? C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait retrouvée endormie à ses côtés en souriant ?

— _« J'vois pas où tu veux en venir, mais tu me casses sacrément les pieds femme galère. »_ Fit-il, bourré de mauvaise foi. S'en était fini de ses longues journées à buller tranquillement les oreilles au calme. Se dégageant tant bien que mal de l'emprise de la demoiselle, le garçon s'éloigna, mains dans les poches.

— _« Reste là Nara j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »_  
— _« Oh que si. J'me casse. »_

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il ouvrir la baie vitrée et pour la seconde fois en deux jours, disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— _« NARA SHIKAMARU ! Reviens ici ! »_ S'époumona Temari, en vain.

Elle fulminait. Comment avait-il pu fuir ainsi, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour la mettre mal à l'aise ? Reposant l'ustensile dont elle s'était emparé quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune kunoichi se rendit soudainement compte que Shikamaru était sorti sans prendre ni mettre de tee-shirt et qu'il n'était certainement pas allongé dans le jardin. Se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de rire, Blondie se dirigea rapidement vers l'armoire et attrapa le premier tee-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main, puis sortit à son tour en prenant soin de bien refermer derrière elle. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à retrouver le jeune homme, qui devait certainement se cacher quelque part en attendant qu'elle se calme. Cette image la faisant franchement sourire, une idée lui vint. Peut-être que ses ami avaient croisés l'exhibitionniste lorsqu'il était sorti ? Se dirigeant rapidement vers le restaurant d'Ichiraku, elle tomba nez à nez avec une tête blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés sur le crâne et des yeux bleus à vous faire frémir. C'était la personne qu'elle cherchait.

— _« Yo, Naruto ! »_ Le salua-t-elle en souriant.  
— _« Salut Temari ! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le tee-shirt de Shikamaru ? »_ Répondît le blond avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard entendu. Les deux shinobi avaient-il enfin décidé de s'avouer leurs sentiments ?

— _« Cet imbécile est sorti sans après m'avoir réveillé en se trimbalant à moitié nu dans l'appart' parce qu'il avait soit disant oublié ses fringues. Tu l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ? »_ La sunnienne n'allait tout de même pas le laisser attraper froid parce qu'il n'avait pas de cervelle !

— _« Heu ... je crois que je l'ai aperçu allant vers l'autre bout du village. »_  
— _« Merci vieux ! »_

Et elle le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule, avant de se diriger dans la direction indiquée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille déboula dans une clairière dégagée, que le soleil illuminait et rendait encore plus magnifique que d'ordinaire. C'était un coin tranquille, ou le silence régnait en maître, donnant envie de rester pour méditer et ... regarder les nuages. Scrutant les alentours, son regard croisa finalement la silhouette allongée du Nara, toujours dans cette même position nonchalante. Souriant intérieurement, elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, tandis qu'il semblait dormir. Lui balançant le tee-shirt en pleine figure, Temari se retint de rire.

— _« Tiens, petit faon, tu avais oublié ça. »_ Le taquina-t-elle, avant de lui tourner le dos, s'apprêtant à repartir.  
— _« ... Merci. »_ C'était comme si ça lui avait arraché les lèvres de le lui dire. _« Et désolé. »_

Se retournant vivement vers le garçon, la kunoichi le dévisagea longuement, en silence. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

— _« Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais te tuer maintenant ou attendre encore un peu. »_ Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

— _« Tant mieux. »_ Le brun était de moins en moins bavard. Ouvrant les yeux, il se perdis dans la contemplation des nuages qui passaient au-dessus de leur tête. _« T'as jamais essayé de t'allonger un peu et de te détendre ? »_ Surprise, la blonde se tourna en sa direction. Que voulait-il dire par là ? _« Je veux dire, arrêter de sauter sur les gens sans raison, prendre le temps de les écouter et de réfléchir. Parce que si tu comptes me sauter dessus tous les jours pour me frapper ... »_

Temari ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, interloquée.

— _« Non, j'ai jamais essayé. »_ Concéda-t-elle sèchement, vexée.  
—_ « Bah tu devrais. »_  
—_ « Et en quel honneur ? »_  
—_ « Je sais pas, notre amitié ? »_ Le Nara tourna la tête et la fixa longuement, un drôle de lueur dans les yeux.  
— _« Me regarde pas comme ça Nara, je vais finir par croire que je t'intéresse. »_

Un sourire échappa au jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait dire vrai. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte et à accepter cette éventualité, mais plus le temps passait, plus il désirait que les visites de la jeune ambassadrice à Konoha se rallonge, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Cependant, il avait l'impression que cette fois, tout était différent. Gardant cependant le silence face à la réplique qu'elle lui avait servi, le Nara reporta son regard sur le ciel, avant de fermer les yeux. Comme toujours. Machinalement, il sortit une clope de son paquet, l'alluma et tira deux bouffées, son perpétuel sentiment d'abandon résidant dans son cœur.

— _« Temari allonge toi. » _C'était une demande camouflée en ordre.  
— _« Pardon ? »_ Il poussa un soupir, excédé d'autant de fierté.  
—_ « Allonge-toi s'il te plais. »_  
— _« Et si j'ai pas envie ? »_ En perpétuelle contradiction, Blondie se demandait pourquoi il désirait autant qu'elle reste à ses côtés alors qu'elle passait son temps à le martyriser.

— _« Allonge toi et ferme les yeux. Essaye et tu verras. »_ Éluda-t-il, toujours aussi énigmatique. Mais avec un sourire.

Cédant finalement à la requête du shinobi, la jeune femme s'allongea en rouspétant, mais ferma tout de même les yeux, laissant le soleil réchauffer son visage, pénétrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle était bien forcée d'admettre que le flemmard avait raison : elle était bien. Restant ainsi durant de longues minutes, Blondie fini par se laisser emporter au pays des songes. Profitant du sommeil de la jeune femme, le Nara se redressa sur un coude, avant de céder à une pulsion et de rouler par-dessus elle (voir image) pour l'observer quelques instants. Comme elle était belle ... Son beau visage à la peau dorée était détendu, tandis qu'un sourire illuminait ses traits, lui donnant un air heureux. Mais était-elle vraiment heureuse ? Finalement, cédant à une nouvelle pulsion, sans vraiment réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes, Shikamaru approcha son visage de celui de la blonde endormie et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'offrant son premier baiser.

Surprise par le contact, Temari ouvrit les yeux et tout ce qu'elle vit vu le visage du Nara, yeux fermé. Ne bougeant pas, elle referma les paupières et profita au maximum de ce baiser, se retenant de répondre, trop fière pour admettre que c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis un bon moment déjà. Le cœur battant, elle était heureuse que son premier baiser lui soit offert par son flemmard préféré plutôt que par un mec incapable de la comprendre aussi bien que lui, incapable de la chambouler autant que lui. Continuant de faire semblant de dormir, la déception qui envahi finalement sa poitrine lorsque le Nara se redressa fit rapidement place à une incompréhension totale. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Que lui valait donc les faveurs du jeune homme ?

— _« Là au moins tu pourras m'engueuler pour quelque chose. »_ Elle avait envie de le frapper, mais garda ses membres en ordres, tandis qu'elle bataillait pour garder un visage détendu et endormi. _« Même si je regrette absolument pas. »_

Le Nara ne parlait pas dans le vide, mais il l'ignorait. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que Temari avait un sommeil si léger que le moindre frôlement de sa peau contre cette du garçon pouvait la réveiller aussi facilement qu'une douche froide ? Même si elle préférait le contact physique avec Shikamaru plutôt qu'une douche froide. Attendant encore quelques instants avant de rouvrir les yeux pour chercher le regard du brun, elle fit celle qui n'avait rien senti ni rien entendu.

— _« T'es tout rouge Flemmard, qu'est qui t'arrive ? »_ Mentit-elle à la perfection.  
— _« Hm. Rien de bien important. »_

Ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de le frapper. Se contentant de se lever subitement, elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir, avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes et de tourner le visage vers lui.

— _« Tu viens avec moi ou tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? »_ Elle voulait qu'il vienne, cela se voyait dans son regard. Mais un soupir accueillis sa question.

— _« J'sais pas, faut que je réfléchisse à quelque chose, j'voudrais être un peu seul. »_ Il mentait, évidemment.  
— _« T'es sûr ? »_  
— _« Oui. Je n'te retiens pas, femme galère. »_ Nouveau mensonge.  
— _« T'es horrible Shikamaru. »_ Balança finalement Temari, avant de disparaître, ne laissant pas le temps au shinobi de réagir.

Et puis quoi encore, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle dormait quelques instants et ensuite se réveillait pour le traiter de flemmard lui balancer qu'il était horrible. Elle avait avalé quelque chose de travers ou quoi ? Poussant un nouveau soupir, ne se doutant absolument pas combien il avait perturbée la jeune femme en l'embrassant, le Nara se leva et quitta son observatoire, pour se diriger vers le village. Il devait rendre visite à Kurenai, s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle et qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Il pourrait aussi lui demander quelques petits conseils pour savoir comment il devait s'y prendre avec la Femme Galère, cette furie blonde qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement de la future maman, il écrasa la cigarette qu'il était en train de terminer et frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

— _« Shikamaru ! »_ Fit Kurenai en souriant, semblant heureuse de le revoir. _« Comment vas-tu ? »_  
— _« Ce serait plus à moi de te demander ça ... »_  
— _« Oh moi ça va, j'attends bébé avec impatiente. »_ Elle lui offrit un sourire.

Mais il voyait bien que derrière ce sourire il y avait une immense tristesse, un gouffre quasi impossible à refermer. Seules les années pourraient, éventuellement guérir la jeune femme du manque qu'avait laissé Asuma en s'en allant.

—_ « Tant mieux, j'avais peur qu'il te manque quelque chose ... »_  
_— « Shikamaru ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_  
_— « Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie ... une connerie que je ne regrette pas ... »_  
_— « Qu'elle est-elle ? »_  
_— « J'ai embrassé Temari ... »_

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la future mère, qui semblait ravie pour son protecteur.

— _« Mais c'est super Shikama ... »_ Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase.  
— _« Elle dormait. J'ai pas eu le courage de le faire à un autre moment ... »_ Il était déçu de lui-même.

Ne sachant que répondre, la jeune femme regarda silencieusement le Nara, sans se départir de son sourire.

— _« Quand elle s'est réveillée elle était encore plus exécrable que d'ordinaire. »_  
_— « Je crois surtout que ça va s'arranger avec le temps. Si elle dormait, pas besoin de t'affoler. Vas lui parler, fait le premier pas, peut-être qu'elle n'attend que ça tu sais ... »_

Le sourire de Kurenai s'était agrandi. Tout le monde ou presque était au courant des sentiments qu'éprouvaient Temari et Shikamaru l'un pour l'autre et ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas encore s'être rendu compte que leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Poussant alors le jeune homme dehors, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

— _« Allez va la rejoindre jeune imbécile, je sais que t'attend que ça. »_

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez, sans un au revoir. Surpris, le Nara ne se fit cependant pas prier et s'en alla à la recherche de Temari, qui devait certainement se trouver avec les autres, à l'insulter dans son dos et se plaindre de lui. Mais au fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça ... Parce que ça prouvait qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas, bien au contraire.

* * *

_Et c'est la fin ! Alors, la lecture était bonne ? J'ai mis du temps à trouver les idée, donc j'espère que vous être satisfaites :3_

_Reviews ? :)_


	4. Je ne t'ai jamais ignorée

**_Disclaimer : Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Pour ce chapitre 4, qui semble assez attendu, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, même si ma fatigue a du se sentir sur mes fautes et la qualité de texte. Mais je tenais à respecter mon engagement et à poster cette suite, comme promis, aujourd'hui._

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV : Je ne t'ai jamais ignorée**

Temari était furieuse. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à ce qu'elle venait de vivre et dans un sens, elle se sentait blessée par le comportement de Shikamaru. L'ignorer totalement après l'avoir embrassée ... comment avait-il osé ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée, alors qu'il passait son temps à la considérer comme une femme galère qui ne méritait même pas le peu d'attention qu'elle demandait silencieusement malgré son caractère de cochon ? Se dirigeant rageusement en direction de l'appartement du Nara, la jeune femme fut cependant interrompue dans son action par une présence discrète qui semblait la suivre. S'arrêtant subitement, Blondie d'apprêta à se retourner pour frapper son poursuivant avec une force surhumaine, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la douce et timide Hinata. Arrêtant alors net son geste, la kunoichi fit face à son amie en souriant maigrement, le cœur anormalement gros : Temari était beaucoup plus perturbée qu'il n'y paraissait par le comportement du Chuunin de Konoha et comptait bien le lui faire sentir. Mais pour l'instant, elle se demandait pourquoi la jolie Hyuga l'avait suivie jusqu'ici, à quelques mètres de chez les Nara.

— _« Ohayo Temari-chan ... »_ Fit doucement Hinata en souriant. _« Je ... j'ai remarqué que quelque chose avait perturbé ton chakra et je ... je voulais t'en faire part ... »_ La jolie brune ne disait que la moitié de la vérité, de peur de blesser son amie.

Cette dernière la gratifia d'un petit sourire contrit, sachant pertinemment la raison de cette perturbation. Invitant finalement l'Héritière Hyuga à s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité, Blondie jugea opportun de lui parler un peu : cela l'aiderait un peu, d'autant plus qu'aux dernières nouvelles, la timide Hinata avait réussi à se confier à cet imbécile de Naruto, qui n'était pas resté de marbre devant la confession de la jeune femme.

— _« C'est à cause de cet imbécile de Shikamaru. »_ Dit-elle sèchement, sa colère revenant au grand galop lorsqu'elle pensait au brun qui la chamboulait tant. _« Il n'est même pas foutu de se rendre compte à quel point il peut me rendre folle. »_ Maugréa-t-elle, ne précisant pas si c'était folle de lui ou folle tout court.

— _« Alors c'est Shikamaru la raison de ces perturbations ? Mais Temari ... pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »_

_— « Parce que c'est un sale flemmard macho qui passe son temps à essayer de m'énerver le plus possible pour ensuite m'ignorer ou m'envoyer balader comme un vieux torchon usagé. »_ Blondie était fâchée et comptait bien le faire savoir.

— _« Je doute qu'il t'ignore Temari ... »_ Confessa Hinata, à demi-mot. _« Il ... il est très doué pour masquer ses émotions, mais certainement pas pour te faire passer un message. »_

—_ « Un message ? »_ Temari était interloquée.

—_ « Oui. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, mais ton chakra est tellement perturbé ... que j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que je te mette au courant ... »_

La jeune Hyuga parlait de façon détendue sans que les mots ne s'entrechoquent lorsqu'elle les prononçait. De même qu'elle ne bégayait absolument pas, sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Mais après tout, n'était-elle pas assez proche du Nara pour avoir deviné certaines choses ?

— _« Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur Tema ... il ne sait juste pas comment s'y prendre ... »_

_— « C'est facile à dire Hina ... mais comment tu réagirais si jamais Naruto t'embrassait dans ton sommeil après t'avoir limite supplié de t'allonger à ses côtés ? Comment tu réagirais si après t'avoir embrassé en pensant qu'il ne t'a pas réveillé, il t'envoyait balader comme une vieille chaussette ? »_ Plus la conversation avançait et plus la jolie blonde se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été blessé. À quel point elle avait apprécié le baiser que le Nara avait déposé sur ses lèvres. Mais elle était trop fière pour l'admettre, à haute voix tout du moins.

— _« Je lui dirais que je ne dormais pas et je lui demanderais pourquoi il m'a embrassée. Enfin ... j'essayerais. »_ Et un petit rire gêné s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, qui se retourna soudainement, surprise. _« Je dois te laisser, il arrive. Tu as le temps de rentrer si tu le désires. A plus Tema. »_

Et la jolie Hyuga disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant place à un petit nuage qui s'estompa rapidement. Se décidant finalement à rentrer, Temari pénétra dans le petit jardin qui entourait l'annexe où elle résidait avec Shikamaru, où elle eut un moment d'arrêt. Puis, se décidant enfin à bouger, la jeune femme s'allongea dans l'herbe, à l'endroit exact où s'était allongé le brun la veille. Observant le ciel durant quelques courts instants, la blonde ferma finalement les yeux, préférant se laisser emporter par ses pensées, repensant à chacun des événements qui avaient marqué cette matinée, qui touchait maintenant à sa fin, laissant peu à peu place à la chaleur de l'après-midi naissant. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi dans la clairière, avant que Shikamaru ne décide brutalement de l'embrasser sans raison apparente ? Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme laissa échapper un mot, un seul.

_— « Galère ... »_  
_— « C'est bien la première fois que je t'entend parler ainsi, Femme galère. »_ Fit la voix du Nara, non loin d'elle.

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, la jeune femme se redressa sur les coudes, pour planter ses prunelles émeraude dans le regard sombre de son ami. Mais aucun sourire ne lui vint, tellement elle avait envie de lui crier combien il l'avait blessée.

— _« C'est peut être que je prends tes mauvaises habitudes, Flemmard. »_ Dit-elle, sèchement.  
— _« Peut-être. »_ Et le brun s'installa à ses côtés, s'assoyant seulement en levant la tête, clope à la bouche.  
— _« T'étais où ? »_ Il lui avait manqué, malgré tout.  
— _« Rendre visite à Kurenai. Elle attend l'enfant d'Asuma-sensei. »_

La nouvelle tomba, comme une douche froide. La compagne de son sensei disparu attendait un enfant ? Réfléchissant quelques secondes, Blondie se rendit compte que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait envoyée vaquer à ses occupation était qu'il était allé voir la future mère. Gardant le silence, la jeune femme baissa la tête, ne sachant trop que dire, ni quoi ajouter. La présence de Shikamaru la perturbait et la proximité qu'il avait instaurée entre eux en s'assoyant aussi près d'elle la mettait mal à l'aise, bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

— _« Je peux te poser une question ? »_ Demanda-t-elle subitement en brisant le silence de plomb qui régnait en maître depuis trois bonnes minutes déjà. Il acquiesça en silence, d'un signe de tête. _« Tu as vraiment cru que je dormais ?_ » Elle l'avait piégé.

Surpris, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa compagne, ses yeux sombres cherchant les siens, tandis qu'il voyait un sourire un peu rêveur s'afficher sur les lèvres qu'il avait enfin osé embrasser. Déglutissant de travers, il manqua de s'étouffer, tandis que tout un tas de réponses naissaient dans sa tête. Devait-il lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ?

— _« Oui. »_ À contrecœur.  
— _« Pourquoi tu m'a embrassée ? »_ Elle voulait savoir.  
— _« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'en avais envie. »_

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Puisqu'elle ne partageait décidément pas ses sentiments, Temari ne pouvait pas comprendre combien il s'était attaché à elle et combien il pouvait la trouver belle. Mais surtout, s'il lui disait qu'il l'avait embrassée parce que l'instant présent l'avait fait craquer, il risquait de se prendre une nouvelle correction. Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme se leva sans un mot, tourna les talons et pénétra dans l'appartement, bien décidé à clore cette conversation gênante. Mais Blondie l'avait suivie, elle bien décidé à en savoir plus.

— _« Pourquoi m'a tu embrassée Nara ? »_  
_— « J'en sais rien moi ! »_ S'exclama le brun, quelque peu excédé.  
—_ « Menteur. »_  
_— « Sangsue. »_  
_— « Flemmard. »_  
_— « Femme galère. »_  
_— « Macho. »_  
_— « T'es chiante. »_  
_— « T'es qu'un montre. »_  
_— « Ah ouais ? C'est qui qui passe son temps à me crier dessus ? »_ Il se retourna, fixant Temari dans les yeux, le visage dur, fermé. _« Qui est ce qui réagit mal à chaque fois que j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi ? »_

S'arrêtant net de parler, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang. Il en avait trop dis. Son cerveau travaillant à vitesse grand V, le génie au QI de 200 ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, poings serrés.

—_ « Imbécile. Aveugle. Débile. Couillon. Sourdingue ... »_ Murmura la jeune fille, avant de le dépasser en trombe, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, histoire de bien lui signifier qu'elle faisait la gueule.

— _« Soit, comme tu voudras. » _Visiblement, le génie n'avait toujours pas compris.

Se dirigeant finalement vers la petite cuisine ouverte sur le faux salon, le jeune homme ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bouteille de saké, un verre, avant d'aller s'installer sur la terrasse, pour se boire tranquillement quelques verres. Après plus de deux heures à boire, le Nara se retrouva bien vite totalement saoul, si bien qu'il manqua de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le plancher lorsqu'il rentra, ses idées lui semblant pourtant totalement claires. C'était à croire qu'il avait une bonne résistance à l'alcool, qui le rendait cependant un peu trop euphorique. Deux heures que Temari s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Décidant finalement de s'allonger sur le canapé dont il ne se servait d'ordinaire jamais, Shikamaru ferma les yeux et s'endormi légèrement, pour ce qu'il croyait quelques petites minutes.

Lorsqu'il se réveillé, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et Temari était assisse à côté de lui, les bras croisés et le regard dur. Surpris, il la dévisagea en silence, un sourcil relevé. Elle était tellement craquante ainsi ...

— _« Tu as une bonne raison pour te bourrer la gueule, Nara ? »_ Visiblement, la jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié de le découvrir endormi avec une bouteille de Saké à la main. Oups.

— _« Ça te regarde ? »_ Il voulait la provoquer.  
— _« Ouais, puisqu'on vis ensemble depuis hier soir, rappelle-toi. »_  
—_ « Hm ... pas le moindre souvenir. Quoi qu'il en soit ... »_ Et sans prévenir, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui, ce qui leur fit perdre l'équilibre. L'alcool le rendait déjà un peu amoureux de base, mais comme il s'était déjà épris de la kunoichi du désert ... _« ... tu voudrais pas m'accorder un second baiser ? »_ Ils étaient maintenant sur le sol, la jeune fille allongée sur le dos et lui par-dessus, ses doigts enroulés autour des deux poignets de Blondie.

Dans un premier temps surprise, cette dernier ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils, mécontente.

—_ « Non, tu es saoul Nara ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. »_  
_— « Mais ... je veux un baiiiiiserrrr ... »_ Se lamenta alors le brun, dans un état second.  
— _« Non. »_  
_— « S'il te plaiiiiiit ... »_  
_— « Non, Shikamaru. »_ Mais plus elle était ferme, plus le jeune homme devenait craquant, avec son visage suppliant.  
— _« Mais pourquoiiii ? »_  
_— « Je n'embrasse pas un mec qui m'embrasse et m'ignore ensuite. »_

Ce fut comme une claque pour Shikamaru, qui eut l'impression de se prendre une douche froide. Douche virtuelle qui le tira totalement de son reste d'ébriété. Se redressant subitement, il se retrouva debout en quelques secondes, juste assez pour permettre à son cerveau d'analyser les mots de la kunoichi.

— _« C'est faux. »_  
_— « Comment ? »_  
_— « C'est faux, je ne t'ai jamais ignorée. »_ Il en avait une nouvelle fois trop dis. Mais qu'importe, puisqu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. _« Tu portes toujours des conclusions hâtives, Temari. »_

La jeune femme accusa le coup, se relevant difficilement, les yeux rivés sur son hôte, sourcils froncés. Que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

— _« Si j'avais tiré des conclusions hâtives, je ne serais pas là à essayer de ... »_ Mais elle se tut rapidement, avant d'en dire trop à son tour, alors qu'une rougeur lui montait à nouveau aux joues.

— _« Arrêtes de mentir Temari. »_  
_— « Non, toi arrête. Tu n'as jamais été capable de chercher plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Ça fait à peine deux jours que je suis arrivée à Konoha et on est déjà en train de se disputer, alors qu'on se connaît depuis de nombreuses années. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de grandir, Shikamaru ? Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! »_

Il ne voyait absolument pas où elle voulait en venir. Peut-être était-ce trop simple pour ses 200 de QI ? Serrant les dents, il attendit que la blonde termine sa tirade avant de s'y mettre lui aussi, bien décidé à en découdre.

— _« Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne te rend compte de rien. J'ai tout fait pour que tu cesses de me considérer comme un flemmard macho et inutile. Mais tu continues à me traiter d'emmerdeur, quoi que je fasse. Tu me gaves, Temari. Tu me gaves autant que tu m'attire. »_

Il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, agissant seulement par automatisme, n'écoutant plus que son instinct d'homme. Il en avait assez.

—_ « Alors non, je ne t'ai jamais ignorée. C'est plutôt toi qui m'ignore, qui me snobe. Mais soit. Restons en ici. De toute façon, demain j'aurais oublié toute cette conversation, puisque je suis "saoul" . »_

Et sans prévenir, il pencha la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Temari, lui arrachant un baiser doux et passionné, auquel elle répondit, pour qu'il comprenne enfin à quel point elle pouvait s'être entichée de lui. Ignorant totalement si il mentait ou non lorsqu'il disait qu'il aurait tout oublié le lendemain. Déposant alors ses deux mains dans les cheveux du shinobi, elle déposa à son tour un baiser sur ses lèvres, quelques secondes après qu'il ait interrompu le contact qu'il avait lui-même instauré entre eux.

— _« Même si tu auras oublié ça demain, sache cependant une chose : je suis tombée amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps déjà. »_

Surpris, le Nara plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, comme s'il hésitait. Gardant finalement le silence, il attendit quelques instants avant de poser lui aussi ses mains sur elle, mais pas sur sa tête. Il lui détacha les cheveux, et descendis peu à peu ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches, tandis qu'il gardait le front posé sur le siens. Fébrile, Temari ferma les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

— _« Tu es saoul Shikamaru. »_ Murmura-t-elle doucement en le repoussant légèrement.  
—_ « Et ? »_  
_— « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ni ce que tu fais. »_  
_— « Menteuse. »_

Elle souriait, tandis qu'il commençait à l'embrasser dans le coup, descendant peu à peu à la base de ce derniers, ses doigts détachants lentement le vêtement qu'elle portait, désireux d'en avoir plus. La jeune femme, les mains posées sur le torse du Nara, ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-elle céder à la tentation au risque d'en souffrir demain alors qu'il aurait tout oublié ou devait elle le repousser et s'en mordre les doigt plus tôt que prévu ? Parce que dans les deux cas, elle allait souffrir. De son côté, le brun continuait à l'embrasser de plus en plus sensuellement, remontant parfois jusqu'à ses lèvres, lui volant un baiser, puis deux, tous aussi passionnés les uns que les autres.

Mais avant même que chacun des deux ninjas ne puisse décider de quoi que ce soit, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, sur la mère de Shikamaru. Ouvrant la bouche de stupeur, la mère de famille se racla finalement la gorge, avant de taper du pied mécontente.

— _« Shikamaru Nara. »_ Fit-elle, pour rappeler son fils à l'ordre.

Surpris, ce dernier arrêta net ce qu'il était en train de faire et se tourna vivement vers sa mère, manquant de perdre l'équilibre au passage. Il allait se faire assassiner. Déglutissant difficilement, il garda le silence.

— _« Ton père veux te parler. »_  
_— « Fais chier ... »_  
_— « Pardon ?! »_  
_— « Rien, rien ... »_

Yoshino était bien la seule personne à qui le brun n'osait jamais désobéir. Emboîtant le pas à sa mère en traînant les pieds, il laissa la une Temari soufflée, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Etait-ce un rêve ? Une fois que la mère et le fils eurent disparus, elle plia les genoux et se laissa glisser le long du mur, le cœur battant la chamade. Pour la première fois, la No Sabaku était totalement perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser. S'était-il fichu d'elle ? Était il réellement saoul ou avait-il choisis se prétexte pour lui confier ses sentiments ?

— _« Tu dérailles ma pauvre, jamais il ne s'est intéressée à toi, ce n'était que l'effet de l'alcool »_

Déçue, certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, Temari se releva et se dirigea vers son futon, dans lequel elle se glissa toute habillée, éreintée. La journée n'était pas encore terminée que Blondie était déjà en train de dormir ...

* * *

_Haha, je vous ai bien eu hein ? Vous y avez cru, non ? Et bien je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour connaître la suite. Encore désolée pour les fautes ^^. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'accès de gaminerie de Temari qui est partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain :p_

_Reviews ? :)_


	5. Tu n'est vraiment qu'une tête de mule

**Disclaimer :****_ Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Haha désolée de vous avoir frustrés en coupant un aussi attrayant début de lemon, mais j'aime faire durer le suspense. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la première partie de ce cinquième chapitre ! :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V ; PARTIE I : T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mûle.**

Shikamaru dessaoulait lentement pendant que son père lui parlait d'il ne savait plus quoi, tandis que sa mère était partie s'occuper de la maison. Les yeux dans le vague et la tête lui tournant légèrement, le jeune homme n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Alors de là à arriver à écouter Shikaku ... Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier compris que son fils n'était vraiment pas en état pour l'écouter qu'il le renvoya dans sa chambre en soupirant. Ne se faisant pas prier pour s'éclipser au plus vite. Marchant difficilement jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, le Nara ouvrit cette dernière du plus discrètement qu'il pouvait : la nuit était déjà bien avancée et Temari devait certainement déjà dormir, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ... S'adossant alors au mur, le brun pris quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, peu désireux de se vautrer comme une loque sur le sol. Une fois qu'il se jugea assez stable pour pouvoir traverser la chambre sans tomber, Shikamaru pénétra dans la pièce endormie, ou ses yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette allongée de la kunoichi du désert, qui semblait dormir profondément. S'arrêtant quelques instants pour l'observer, il se surprit à sourire tendrement. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et ce, depuis bien longtemps déjà. Profitant du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant de perdre la mémoire après avoir totalement décuvé, le ninja de l'ombre se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour aller observer les étoiles, comme tous les soirs. S'arrêtant cependant durant quelques secondes, il prit une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux, un léger vertige le faisant tituber.

— _« Tu sais Temari ... si je t'ai embrassée, ce n'est pas pour rien ... »_ Souffla-t-il avant de sortir, non sans mal, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois.

Mais Temari ne dormait pas, ne dormait plus. Le bruit qu'avait généré le brun lorsqu'il était rentré avait été assez fort malgré ses efforts apparents pour la réveiller. La jeune femme avait donc eu tout le loisir d'entendre les quelques mots que lui avaient accordé le Nara, avant qu'il ne sorte s'adonner à son passe-temps favori : buller dans l'herbe en regardant le ciel. Se décidant finalement à cesser de faire la fille endormie, la jolie blonde se leva en silence et vint s'asseoir sur la terrasse, toujours aussi silencieusement. Mais Shikamaru était assez sensible, même saoul, pour détecter se présence et même son chakra.

— _« J'aurais juste voulu que tu ne profites pas de mon sommeil. »_ Répondit-elle en le fixant. Montrant des signes qu'il allait se relever et se tourner vers elle, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rouvrir la bouche. _« Non, ne te retourne pas ... »_ Ce serait plus facile comme ça. Il ne voyait pas son visage et elle non plus. _« Il faut qu'on parle. Calmement. »_

— _« Je suis peut-être un génie, mais je suis alcoolisé et demain, j'aurais tout oublié. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas attendre ? »_

Arriver à discuter ainsi en étant saoul était bien digne de son macho préféré. Cependant, ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux quelques heures plus tôt ... elle n'avait pas envie de laisser cela ainsi. Poussant un soupir, Temari s'appuya sur ses coudes et leva le visage vers le ciel, semblant réfléchir.

— _« Parce que je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que j'aurais pas les réponses à mes questions. »_ Fit-elle, d'une voix assurée.

— _« Hm. Ne viens te plaindre si demain je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette soirée. »_ Mais il était d'accord pour discuter. _« Je t'écoute. »_ Avec des manières de gentleman en plus ...

Temari serra les lèvres. Pourquoi la laissait-il commencer alors que c'était lui qui avait fait un pseudo premier pas ? Poussant un soupir, elle reposa le regard sur le dos de Shikamaru, qui s'était assis, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de se retourner pour la regarder.

— _« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? »_ Le Nara poussa un soupir. Finalement, elle avait à nouveau posé la question qu'il craignait.

— _« C'est pourtant simple. Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à embrasser s'importe qui. D'autant plus que c'est la première fois que je ressens une telle envie. »_ Temari hocha la tête : elle savait à quel point le brun pouvait détester les femmes et leur fort caractère. _« Mais je ne sais pas, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée et qu'on travaille ensemble, c'est comme si ... comme si ... »_ Il ne savait quels mots choisir.

— _« Comme si le simple fait de me voir sourire te rendait heureux pour le reste de la journée. »_ Compléta la jeune femme avec un petit sourire, le regard toujours rivé sur le Nara ... qui se retourna subitement, anéantissant leur accord.

Rouge comme une pivoine, la blonde détourna tête et regard, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à l'expression de visage du jeune homme, qui la faisait littéralement craquer.

— _« C'est cela. »_ Accorda-t-il en souriant, ses yeux refusant de lâcher le visage de la kunoichi. _« Au début, tu m'énervait franchement avec tes grands airs. Tu étais tellement sûre de toi que j'avais envie de te faire taire. Puis le temps a passé et ... et j'ai découvert qu'à la place de l'énervement, la joie naissait en moi quand j'apprenais que tu venais passer quelques jours à Konoha. Et il y a quelques semaines ... »_

Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Ils parlaient à cœur ouvert, mais pourtant une ombre continuait de planer dans le cœur du shinobi, qui était bien conscient que le lendemain, Temari devrait tout reprendre à zéro et lui rappeler la mémoire. Mais pour l'instant ...

— _« Ton sempiternel air blasé me mettait hors de moi. Et puis un jour, j'ai trouvé qu'il te rendait craquant. Comme si ... comme s'il faisait partie de toi. »_ Fit cette dernière, en lui tournant le dos.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le ninja brun l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et la serrait doucement contre lui, son visage enfoui dans sa nuque, caché par ses cheveux blonds.

— _« Je sais que demain, j'aurais tout oublié et que ça te fera souffrir. Cependant, j'ai envie de profiter à fond de cette soirée avec toi parce que ... je suis complètement - et ça me fais chier - amoureux de toi. » _Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, toujours sans bouger, ses bras enroulés autours des épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle sentait bon, tandis que lui puait l'alcool. Ce que Temari n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, quelques heures plus tôt.

— _« Tu devrais prendre une douche Shikamaru ... »_

* * *

_Mouahaha je sais je suis sadique de couper maintenant sur un bout de chapitre aussi cours, mais j'ai envie de vous faire mariner un peu et je suis fatiguée. Allez, encore un peu de patiente mes amis, vous aurez bientôt la suite ! :D_

_Reviews ? :)_


	6. Tu n'est vraiment qu'une tête de mule2

**Disclaimer****_ : Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Voici la (courte) seconde partie du chapitre cinq ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait mariner ?_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V ; PARTIE II : T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule.**

— _« Tu devrais prendre une douche Shikamaru. »_ Suggéra Temari en souriant.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard déçu, avant de se lever et de passer devant elle, un peu titubant. L'observant se diriger vers la salle de bain, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire, conquise. Cependant, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir faire dessaouler son flemmard sans qu'il ne perde la mémoire. Poussant un soupir, Temari se leva et une fois que le Nara eu disparu dans la salle de bain, se changea rapidement : il fallait qu'ils dorment. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, le brun fit son apparition dans la chambre, seulement habillé d'un caleçon.

— _« Temari ? »_ Appela-t-il en ne la voyant pas, quelque peu inquiet. Où était-elle passée ? Venait-elle de fuir ?  
— _« Je suis là »_ Fit la voix de la kunoichi, provenant de la terrasse en bois.  
— _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ S'enquis le Nara en s'approchant de la blonde.  
—_ « Je réfléchissais. »_  
_— « À quoi ? »_ Il n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose la tracassait.  
— _« Hm. À ce que je ferais demain en me réveillant auprès d'un amnésique. »_

Un sourire échappa au ninja de l'ombre, qui attira la jeune femme à lui.

— _« Ma mémoire corporelle n'oublie jamais rien. Et même si j'ai oublié demain ... Mes sentiments pour toi ne s'envoleront pas comme ça. Les souvenirs heureux ne s'estompent jamais totalement. »_ Mais il allait devoir se faire violence pour se souvenir.

— _« Demain. Demain, je t'offrirais quelque chose. Allons-nous coucher, nous avons une grosse journée demain. »_ Et elle se dégagea de son emprise, pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

— _« Galère ... »_ Se plaignit Shikamaru en observant la femme de ses rêves se diriger vers les deux futon ... qu'elle rapprocha jusqu'à les coller.

Le lendemain était synonyme de renouveau. Se confesser une seconde fois pour les deux amoureux inavoués, offrir un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire à son ami. Car le lendemain, le Nara fêterait ses vingt ans. Et il avait totalement oublié à cause de la présence de la jeune Sabaku, qui elle, avait déjà passée la barre des vingt ans, il y avait de cela quelques mois. Poussant un soupir déçu, Shikamaru accompagna a jolie kunoichi à l'intérieur.

— _« Je continue à penser que je ne suis pas motivé à fêter mon anniversaire. Un an en plus, mais le problème n'est pas là. Le problème, c'est Ino. Je suis sûre qu'elle est encore allée trouver Sakura pour me concocter un anniversaire surprise où je serais forcée de faire semblant de m'amuser. »_ Le Nara trouvait ça franchement chiant.

Mais il savait que s'il refusait de s'amuser, les foudres des deux meilleurs amies allaient lui retomber dessus. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et s'allongea, dardant un regard suppliant sur Temari. Mais cette dernière lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'allongea à son tour, tout près de lui.

— _« Je suis certaine que ça ne se passera pas ainsi cette année. C'est promis. »_ Et elle ferma les yeux en souriant.

Ce que le Flemmard ignorait, c'était qu'en effet, Ino et Sakura avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire. Mais que cette fois ci, la Sabaku s'était jointe à elle. Et elle avait décidé de le faire littéralement craquer. Parce que ce serait son cadeau à elle, bien personnalisé pour le jeune homme. S'endormant rapidement, ce dernier sentit néanmoins la main de la jeune femme frôler la sienne. Il la lui attrapa et pour la seconde fois en deux nuit, l'attira à lui et s'endormi pour de bon, sourire aux lèvres : demain était un autre jour et il serait l'occasion de tout remettre à plat, de confier à la demoiselle qui dormait dans ses bras combien il l'aimait, combien il désirait ardemment la garder auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible. Parce que Shikamaru ne voulait pas la laisser repartir pour Suna.

—_ « Bonne nuit femme galère. »_  
_— « Bonne nuit Pleurnichard. »_

Un le silence pros possession de la pièce, la nuit reprenant ses droits et Morphée berçant doucement les deux jeune gens profondément endormis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_Ohhh nonnnn c'est déjà la fiiiin. Oui je sais, c'est assez court, mais il fallait que je clôture ce chapitre ce soir et assez rapidement pour pouvoir commencer le suivant qui, vous vous en doutez déjà, verra a fiction prendre un nouveau tournant._

_Reviews ? :)_


	7. Chut, c'est un secret ! (6)

_Disclaimer : Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto._

_Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire, si ce n'est : bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

La nuit s'était écoulée plus vite que prévu pour la jeune fille, qui s'éveillé tôt, comme toujours. Encore lovée contre le torse du Nara qui l'enserrait doucement de ses bras, Temari se sentit heureuse, alors qu'elle savait pourtant que cette journée allait être haute en émotions, à commencer par sa seconde confession en deux jours, simplement parce que le jeune homme endormi à ses côté souffrait d'amnésie alcoolique. Se promettant donc de l'empêcher de boire durant la fête qu'elle devait organiser avec Ino et Sakura, la jeune Sabaku s'extirpa en douceur de son cocon de douceur, pour aller se préparer. Evidemment, Shikamaru continuait à dormir comme une pierre, imperturbable, comme à son habitude. Souriant à cette vision, la jeune fille s'en alla prendre une douche, s'habiller et avaler un petit déjeuner, avant de se saisir d'un bout de papier et d'un crayon afin de laisser un mot au flemmard qui terminait tranquillement sa nuit. Les événements de la veille continuaient de turlupiner la belle blonde, qui secoua vivement la tête : elle devrait patienter jusqu'à ce soir avant de pouvoir voir ou parler au Nara. Parce que c'était la règle qui lui avait imposé les filles : se lever avant le brun - ce qui n'était décidément pas chose difficile - aux aurores et les rejoindre pour une journée shopping-préparation-mise en place de fête d'anniversaire magique pour jeune épris buté. Tels étaient les mots des deux filles les plus énergiques de Konoha.

Se dirigeant finalement vers l'entrée de l'appartement, Temari déposa la feuille qu'elle venait de griffonner que son oreiller, avant de se laisser emporter dans l'observation du visage du Nara. Il était si craquant ainsi, qu'elle avait envie de le regarder dormir encore un peu. Se faisant alors violence, la belle détourna le regard et se releva, tourna la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et se volatilisa, le tout dans un silence déroutant. La machine était en route et le soir même, Shikamaru n'aurait d'autre choix que de se laisser emmener par Naruto et Kiba. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant le magasin de fleurs de la famille Yamanaka, devant lequel Ino semblait l'attendre en souriant.

— _« Temari ! Pile à l'heure ! »_ S'exclama la jeune fille. _« Tu ne lui a pas parlé ? »_  
— _« Non, il dormait encore quand je suis sortie. »_  
_— « Parfait ! »_  
_— « Mais il se doute que tu prépares quelque chose et ça le fait royalement chier tu sais ... »_

Ino lui offrit un grand sourire et haussa les épaules, désinvolte : elle connaissait Shikamaru et s'il savait que Temari était dans le coin, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour passer un bon moment avec elle.

—_ « C'est pas grave, on a l'habitude :D »_

La Sabaku venait carrément de lui dire que son Flemmard n'en avait carrément rien à faire de cette fête et elle lui répondait qu'elle avait l'habitude sans se démonter. Décidément, les gens de Konoha étaient vraiment tous plus maso les uns que les autres. Haussant les épaules à son tour, la kunoichi jeta un regard aux alentours, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

—_ « Où est Sakura ? »_ Demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir pourquoi la fleur était en retard, elle qui détestait pourtant ça. Question qui déclencha le rire d'Ino, qui dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se moquer de son amie.

— _« Disons que ... ton petit frère et Sakura ... s'apprécient beaucoup ... »_ Et elle manquant de s'étrangler de rire.

Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris sous la force de la révélation, Temari tourna la tête vers la Yamanaka, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Gaara et Sakura ? Ensemble ? Depuis quand ? Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux d'une façon très lente, la jeune femme ne lâchait pas la fleuriste du regard, qui pleurait tellement elle était hilare.

— _« Ne sois pas si choquée Tema ... Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour vu le nombre de voyage qu'effectuait Saku à Suna ... »_

La blonde n'avait pas tort. Se remettant peu à peu de cette information, la Sabaku se promis cependant de questionner le Kazekage avant leur départ de Konoha, qui allait certainement attendre encore quelques semaines, à en croire les dires d'Ino. Jouant quelques instants avec une plume qui s'était déposée sur son épaule, la kunoichi du désert décréta qu'il fallait mieux attendre Sakura avant de décider quoi que ce soit concernant leur petit secret. Se penchant vers son amie, elle lui exposa sa dernière idée.

— _« Je pense sincèrement à vous enlever Shikamaru peu avant la fin de la fête pour lui offrir son cadeau. Tu pourrais t'assurer que tout le monde s'en aille à ce moment-là ? »_

La jeune femme avait sa petite idée sur ledit cadeau et n'avait absolument pas l'intention de confier sa nature à qui que ce soit. Pas même ses deux amies.

— _« Non Ino, c'est un secret. »_

Cette dernière poussa un soupir, déçue. Ce fut à cet instant que Sakura se décida à enfin faire son apparition, rayonnante. Fusillant la Yamanaka du regard, elle lui balança une menace silencieuse : pas de questions. C'était la vie privée des deux nouveaux amoureux après tout. Même si elle même irait poser quelques questions simple à Gaara, comme "depuis quand ?". Saluant les deux blondes déjà présentes, la jeune Haruno s'excusa brièvement sur son retard, une légère rougeur lui montant aux joues. Visiblement, elle venait de passer un moment ... torride ... avec son partenaire.

— _« Ne t'excuse pas Saku'. Au contraire je suis heureuse que ce soit de toi que Gaara se soit épris et non d'une fille comme Karin. »_ Temari était sincère et elle souriait (désolée pour la phrase pas très française xD)

— _« Merci Tema ... »_ Fit Sakura, dont les joues étaient aussi roses que ses cheveux.  
— _« Désolée de vous interrompre dans vos effusions familiales, mais nous avons un anniversaire à préparer les filles ... »_ Leur rappela rapidement Ino, mettant fin à leur discussion.

Acquieçant d'un signe de tête, les deux protagonistes ne purent cependant s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire ravit. Gaara avait enfin trouvé la vraie signification du mot "amour", tandis que Sakura était complètement guérie de son amour douloureux et à sens unique pour Sasuke. Se mettant en marche à la suite de la Yamanaka, les deux amies se jetèrent un nouveau regard, avant de totalement se plonger dans leur objectif : offrir un anniversaire du tonnerre à l'homme le plus flemmard du monde, Shikamaru Nara. Ce qui allait d'ailleurs s'avérer fort difficile.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, au beau milieu de la journée, Shikamaru avait d'abord eu un moment d'absence, cherchant désespérément à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. N'y arrivant pas, il sentit un sentiment de panique l'envahir peu à peu, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire : qu'avait-il fait et pourquoi était-il seul dans la chambre ? Où était Temari ? L'avait-il blessé par un quelconque geste ou une quelconque parole ? Son cerveau tournant à plein régime, le shinobi n'avait dans un premier temps pas remarqué la présence du mot de son amie à ses côtés. Ce ne fut qu'au retour de la douche qu'il l'aperçu, trônant gentiment sur l'oreiller vide de Temari.

_« Shikamaru ;_

_Je t'en prie ne t'affole pas à ton réveil, ne réfléchis pas à la centaine de chose qui te viendra à l'idée quand tu te rendras compte que tu ne te souviens pas de ta journée d'hier. Et si c'est le cas, calme toi : tu n'as rien fait qui puisse me blesser. Je me suis levée tôt alors que tu dormais encore (d'ailleurs tu ronflais assez bruyamment, c'était amusant à voir, avec le petit filet de bave qui coulait de ta bouche) pour rejoindre Ino et Sakura._  
_Je vais passer la journée avec elle, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la soirée. Je pense que Naruto et Kiba viendront te tenir compagnie comme à leur habitude, ces deux imbéciles tenant vraiment à passer cette soirée d'anniversaire avec toi, d'homme à homme._  
_On se retrouvera un peu plus tard._  
_Et je te le répète, tu n'as rien fait de mal hier alors ne panique pas !_

_Joyeux anniversaire,_  
_Temari. »_

Elle était incorrigible. Poussant un soupir, le Nara laissa tout de même échapper un sourire en relisant la petite lettre, qui comportait cependant un petit post-scriptum.

_« PS : Les deux imbéciles viendront te chercher vers 17h. Tiens-toi prêt s'il te plait et ne râle pas. Je t'en ai déjà trop dis alors sois gentil, joue le jeu. Chut, c'est un secret ! »_

Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment incorrigible. Mais d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Levant la tête vers l'horloge suspendue au mur, le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas moins de 16h30. Il avait dormi tout ce temps ?! Mais après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant : il avait certainement du boire jusqu'à être saoul la veille et avait donc eu besoin d'un bon sommeil réparateur. Lâchant un « galère », le Nara se prépara néanmoins, puis attendis patiemment la venue de ses deux amis, qui ne tardèrent pas à sonner à la porte. Leur ouvrant en souriant, Shikamaru fit le surpris, comme le lui avait demandé la femme galère.

— _« Naruto ? Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez moi à une heure pareille ? »_  
_— « C'est ton anniversaire mec, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser croupir ici ce soir non ? »_  
_— « Merci pour la délicatesse de tes mots mon cher Kiba. »_  
_— « C'est avec plaisir mec. »_

Décidément ... Réprimant un nouveau soupir, le Nara enfila ses chaussures et ferma son appartement à clé, avant de suivre les deux shinobi, d'un pas un peu trop traînant à leur goût.

—_ « Allons Shikamaru ! Arrête donc de faire cette tête-là ! Allez, je t'offre un bol de ramen pour fêter tes 20 ans. C'est ma tournée ! »_  
_— « J'ai pas très faim Naruto ... »_ Protesta le brun, trop gentiment au goût des deux énervés naturels.  
—_ « Bon Shikamaru. Arrête de faire ton ronchon, pasqu'on a prévu tout un programme pour toi. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu viens manger ce bol de ramen, pasque j'ai vraiment la dalle. Et profites en, c'est Naruto qui paye ! »_

Accueillant la réflexion de l'Inuzuka avec une moue vexée, Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en laissant échapper un "humpf !" retentissant. Souriant finalement en repensant au mot de Temari, me brun haussa les épaules avant d'accepter la proposition, non sans un galère ou deux, accompagné d'un "fais chier" bien placé. Parce que oui, la perspective de devoir attendre le soir avant de pouvoir retrouver Temari le faisait rudement chier, mais en même temps, ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire la veille ... il sentait une légère appréhension monter en lui. Qu'est-ce que l'explosive blonde allait bien pouvoir lui concocter comme fête d'anniversaire punitive pour s'être mis une raclée hier soir ? Ce fut finalement en continuant de réfléchir qu'il avala son bol de ramen, tandis que Naruto en avalait trois ou quatre à la suite avant d'être enfin repus.

— _« Dis-moi Naruto, comment fais-tu pour avaler autant en si peu de temps ? »_

Le blond haussa les épaules, énigmatique.

— _« J'sais pas. C'est comme si j'te demandais comment tu pouvais faire pour réfléchir à ce qui t'attend pendant que tu nous cause de tout et de rien. »_

Là, le Nara devait bien avouer qu'il avait vu juste. Surpris, il lui servit une mine perplexe : ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto d'être aussi observateur en temps normal. Ou alors c'était lui qui avait une mine vraiment effroyable.

—_ « Cherche pas, c'est inscrit sur ton visage mec. »_

Et ce fut sur cette jolie conclusion que nos trois shinobi se dirigèrent vers le magasin des Yamanaka, ou les attendaient Ino et Hinata, qui s'était jointe aux trois filles au cours de la journée, accompagnée de Tenten et de Neji, tandis que Chôji s'occupait de la nourriture ... pour un peu qu'il n'engloutisse pas le tout avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous : la vaste demeure Yamanaka.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre assez cours, avec deux images pour vos petits yeux. Le prochain arrive dans la soirée, pas d'affolement xD. Et s'ils n'est pas là ce soir, il le sera demain :p_

_Reviews ? :)_

_(Désolée, je vous fais encore mariner, mais j'aime bien garder un peu de suspense haha)_


	8. Je n'ai jamais aimé les surprises (7)

**Disclaimer****_ : Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Régalez-vous les amies ! Ce chapitre n'est pas réellement un lemon puisque je ne mettrais pas de détail flagrant, mais tend tout de même vers :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**** : Je n'ai jamais aimé les surprises**

Instinctivement, Shikamaru la cherchait du regard, balayant la pièce du regard, bien qu'on lui ai interdit d'aller plus loin que la chambre d'ami où on l'avait enfermé. La porte à demi ouverte, la tête hors de la pièce, le jeune homme essayait désespérément de voir où était Temari. Mais Ino lui avait formellement interdit de bouger de là et avait tout fait pour que si jamais le Nara désobéissait, il se retrouve bien vite là où il devait être. Poussant un soupir lassé, le brun retourna finalement s'allonger sur le lit, pour finalement s'endormir, espérant seulement qu'on l'oublierait pour la soirée, ce qui était naturellement impossible, puisqu'il était censé en être le roi. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard - environ quatre ou cinq - par une Ino pimpante, habillé d'une jolie robe mauve qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, tandis que ses pieds étaient chaussé de talon hauts tout aussi mauve que sa tenue. À côté d'elle se tenait Kiba, quoi sourirait d'une façon qui ne rassura pas le Nara. Un seul coup d'œil sur son ami lui suffit à comprendre : l'Inuzuka était pour une fois bien habillé, toujours en noir. Vêtu d'un jean sombre, le ninja canin avait troqué son habituelle tenue sombre contre une jolie chemise blanche et une veste de costume noire. Autant dire qu'il était classe. Se redressant péniblement, le ninja de l'ombre resta assis sur le lit quelques instants, son regard balayant la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur ce que tenait Kiba. Relevant les yeux vers ce dernier, il comprit soudain pourquoi il souriait ainsi.

— _« Je suppose que vous allez me forcer à enfiler ça et que tout résistance de ma part sera vaine puisque visiblement tout le monde est affublé du style pingouin ce soir ? »_

Demanda-t-il platement, lassé d'avance. Déjà que fêter son anniversaire était une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, mais si en plus il devait s'habiller ainsi et ressembler à rien ... Ce fut à ce moment-là que Neji et Naruto firent leur apparition dans la pièce, tous deux habillés tout aussi classe que Kiba, à quelques différences près. L'Hyuga avait tombé son bandeau et avait laissé apparent sa marque, lui qui avait pourtant toujours tout fait pour la cacher. Surprenant le regard du Nara, Neji esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules, énigmatique.

— _« Hinata et Tenten m'ont obligé à enlever mon bandeau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont ce soir mais elles sont décidées. »_

Shikamaru se racla la gorge, tandis qu'il continuait à détailler la tenue du cousin d'Hinata. Pantalon blanc-crème, chaussures sombre, chemise foncée, le tout relevé par une veste claire qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Naruto, pour une fois assez calme, était pour le moins toujours aussi excentriquement habillé. Son jean noir et ses chaussures sombres tranchaient avec l'orange sombre de sa chemise, qui était à moitié cachée par sa veste, qui semblait fort inutile puisqu'il s'en débarrassa rapidement avant de s'approcher d'Ino.

— _« Aurais-tu besoin d'aide pour le convaincre ou ... ? »_ Dit-il en souriant, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Kiba, qui déposa les vêtements destiné au roi de la soirée sur le lit.

Ce dernier, peu rassuré, se leva rapidement, s'empara de ce qu'on avait amené à porter et s'éloigna du petit groupe qui s'était formé devant lui en faisant un signe de sa main libre, une mine inquiète peinte sur son visage.

—_ « Non merci ça ira, je vais mettre ça, j'ai pas besoin d'aide. » _Protesta finalement le Nara en s'éclipsant.  
— _« Tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage de devoir le mettre à poil avant Temari ... »_  
_— « Naruto ! »_

Se raidissant en entendant la voix de Sakura, le blond se retourna et lui offrit un sourire débile en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, intimidé. Elle lui faisait toujours aussi peur, elle et sa force surhumaine héritée de son sensei, Tsunade-obba-sama.

— _« Désolé Sakura ^^ »_ S'excusa-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en vitesse pour fuir les foudres de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

La jeune Haruno portait elle aussi une robe, d'un blanc éclatant. Aussi longue que cette d'Ino, elle était cependant plus simple et moins décolletée que cette de sa meilleure amie, qui avait toujours aimé porter des vêtements très sexy. Et encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait la possibilité de draguer Kiba. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs déjà en train de se perdre dans son décolleté, ce qui lui valut un joli revers qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

— _« Tu veux que je t'aide Inuzuka ?! »_ Siffla Sakura, mécontente.  
—_ « Iteee ! Sakura ça fait mal ! »_  
_— « Arrête de reluquer les seins d'Ino et va aider Lee et Shino à finir de préparer la salle. Ah et tant que tu y es, va voir si Chôji n'a pas avalé tout le buffet ça m'arrangerais. »_  
_— « Ok ok, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour me frapper. »_  
_— « Tu en veux une autre ? »_  
_— « Ah non ! »_  
_— « Dans ce cas, sort immédiatement d'ici et emmène Naruto et Neji avec toi. »_

L'Inuzuka ne se fit pas prier, immédiatement suivit des deux garçons, qui n'avaient absolument pas envie de subir les foudres d'une élève de Godaime. D'autant plus que Sakura était sur les nerfs car tout n'était pas encore prêt. Jetant un regard vers le principal intéressé qui venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Juste avant qu'Ino ne s'avance vers lui et le débraille quelque peu, histoire d'annihiler totalement le mode pingouin dans lequel il s'était lui-même mis.

— _« Si tu te transforme toi-même en pingouin, on va pas s'en sortir. Arrête de bouger Shika ! Voiiiiilà ! C'est laaaargement mieux. J'en connais une qui ... »_  
_— « Ino ! »_

La protestation du jeune Nara ne passa pas inaperçue. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il détourna la tête en passant sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait-elle être aussi sûre de ce qu'elle racontait ? Se rendant compte qu'il s'était détaché les cheveux pour s'habillé et qu'ils ne les avaient toujours pas rattaché, Shikamaru s'exécuta en un tour de mains, sous les yeux courroucés des deux filles présentes.

— _« Ah non hein, je fais déjà l'effort de m'abiller "classe" et de ne pas râler au sujet de cet anniversaire surprise, ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer que je les détache. »_

Le ton était sans appel et les deux amies durent se rendre à l'évidence : Shikamaru était bien décidé à mettre les ola sur certaines de leurs demandes. La voix de Temari raisonnant dans une pièce un peu plus loin, le jeune homme leva la tête, s'apprêtant à aller la rejoindre : il fallait qu'ils parlent. Mais Ino l'arrêta net, posa sa main droit sur sa poitrine, tout en faisant un signe négatif l'annuaire de l'autre.

— _« Non Shika, sois patient. On est certes tous là, cependant elle nous a demandé de te tenir éloignée d'elle jusqu'au début de la fête. Désolée, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu. »_ Souri-t-elle avant de se retourner et de crier. _« CHÔJIIIIII ! »_ Ce dernier déboula dans la chambre, la main vide de nourriture, pour une fois.

— _« C'était pas la peine de hurler Ino, je suis pas sourd. »_  
_— « Oui, bon. Reste avec Shika le temps qu'on aille voir ce que veut Temari s'il te plait. »_

Ce petit manège commençait à sérieusement exaspérer le brun, qui se laissa tomber sur le lit, pour s'allonger une nouvelle fois, en poussant un long soupir expressif. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer une soirée tranquille dans son appartement en compagnie de la jeune femme aux quatre couettes blondes. Passer une soirée avec elle, une soirée qu'il n'oublierait pas, comme il avait oublié la précédente, alors qu'il était certain que ça avait été une "belle" soirée, tout du moins en enlevant l'épisode de la cuite. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas le fait d'avoir oublié ne serait-ce que quelques minutes passées sans qu'il ne se soit visiblement pas disputé avec la belle kunoichi, qui continuait de le faire rêver malgré son absence actuelle. Poussant un nouveau soupir, le Nara se redressa néanmoins, pour poser son regard sur son meilleur ami, qui le dévisageait en souriant.

—_ « Alors toi aussi ils t'ont obligé à t'habiller pingouin ? »_ Commenta le brun avec un sourire.  
— _« Ouais. Mais je dois avouer qu'Ino te n'a pas raté mon gars, à croire qu'elle te réserve un truc impensable. »_  
_— « Comme toujours avec elle tu le sais. »_

Chôji était lui aussi bien habillé, arborant fièrement une tenue simple, mais classe, tout de rouge vêtu. Le rouge était la couleur de l'Akimichi. Pantalon rouge, chaussures grises, veste rouge, chemise grise. Mais pas du gris terne et trop foncé. Non, c'était plus une couleur vivante, qui tirait plus vers le blanc qu'autre chose. Devinant que c'était certainement les filles qui avaient dû choisir la plupart des tenues masculines, le Nara se mit à imaginer la tenue de Lee, ainsi que celle de Shino. D'ailleurs, qui d'autre était là ? Fermant les yeux, le shinobi détecta aisément les chakras d'Ino et de Sakura, aux côté de celui de Temari. Dans une pièce plus grande, se trouvaient ceux de Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba et Gaara. Tenten et Hinata se trouvaient non loin. Mais ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de détecter, puisque Sakura fit irruption dans la pièce, le forçant à ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

—_ « Ça va bientôt commencer, venez ! »_

Et elle semblait toute heureuse de leur surprise, qui n'en avait jamais été une. Ayant été obligé de resté dans la chambre d'amis jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit dans la pièce principale, Shikamaru fut finalement traîné au milieu des autres, son éternel air blasé peint sur son visage. Quelques longues minutes de silence se firent entendre (haha comme si c'était possible xD) avant qu'Ino ne lance la célèbre musique "Joyeux anniversaire", tout en chantant à tue-tête, accompagnée de tous ses amis. Mais le Nara ne voyait toujours pas Temari. Où s'était-elle donc cachée et pourquoi ? Son cerveau aux 200 points de QI fonctionnant à plein régime, le pauvre génie s'imagina une centaine de scénario différent mais au final avec la même conclusion : elle ne voulait tout bonnement pas le voir et lui en voulait, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé dans sa lettre. Cependant, le jeune homme fut bien vite tiré de ses pensées en constatant que la chanson avait changé et que tout le monde s'était levé pour danser autour de lui comme des imbéciles, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était quoi cette mascarade ?! Fermant les yeux, Shikamaru laissa échapper un "galère" énervé, qui ne tomba cependant pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Ou plutôt d'une sourde.

— _« Es-tu vraiment certain de ce que tu affirmes ? »_ Fit une voix bien conne, attendue même.

Levant précipitamment la tête, le Nara tomba nez à nez avec la femme le plus belle qu'il lui avait un jour été donné de rencontrer. Enfin, Temari se tenait devant lui, rayonnante dans sa belle robe rouge. Les mains sur les hanches, elle le regardait en souriant, des étoiles dans les yeux, visiblement heureuse de le retrouver. Ne sachant que dire, le jeune homme se leva sans un mot, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. La Sabaku portait une longue robe rouge qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, laissait apparaître de magnifiques escarpins à talons, tout aussi rouges que la robe. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire relevés en quatre couettes étaient lâché, entourant sauvagement le visage souriant de la jeune femme. S'approchant alors d'elle, Shikamaru lui pris les mains, perdu.

—_ « Tu ... tu es magnifique ... »_ Réussit-il à articuler, béat d'admiration. Jamais encore il ne le l'avait vue aussi séduisante, aussi rayonnante.

Légèrement rougissante, la jeune femme l'affubla d'un léger coup de poing, avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans les yeux du Nara.

— _« Merci ... tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais ... »_

Son compliment lui faisait réellement plaisir et la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était réellement et totalement amoureuse de lui, malgré son caractère machiste et anticonformiste de flemmard intemporel. Le tirant jusqu'au milieu de la salle en souriant, Temari commença à pirouetter sous ses yeux, avec pour idée de le convaincre de danser au moins une chanson avec elle. Cependant, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prévue se déclencha, au moment même où elle commençait à danser : Ino, les ayant aperçus ensemble, avait subitement décidé de mettre un slow en route, avant d'aller demander à Kiba de le danser avec elle. Surpris, l'Inuzuka accepta avec le sourire, un air ravi peint sur son visage. Mais ce fut Shikamaru qui surprit encore plus la belle blonde vêtue de rouge, en l'attirant doucement à lui.

—_ « M'accordez-vous cette danse, belle demoiselle ? »_  
_— « Avec plaisir ... »_

Souffla-t-elle, ravie. Son flemmard venait de l'inviter à danser, lui qui avait pourtant toujours affirmé ne pas supporter ça et ne pas savoir bouger sans marcher sur sa partenaire. L'accusant silencieusement d'avoir toujours mentis à ce sujet-là, Temari se laissa emporter par la magie du moment et posa son front contre celui du Nara, qui n'avait cessé de sourire depuis qu'elle était apparue devant lui. La première pensée du jeune homme avait été simple : pour lui, en cet instant, la sunnienne ressemblait à un ange. Fermant finalement les yeux quelques secondes, il les rouvrit pour les plonger dans ceux de sa partenaire, qui semblait aux anges.

— _« Temari je ... »_  
_— « Shikamaru je ... »_

Commencèrent-ils en même temps, déclenchant leurs rires respectifs. Jamais encore une telle chose leur était arrivée. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eu la chance de se retrouver sur la même longueur d'onde et ce sentiment était nouveau pour eux.

— _« Vas-y » _Souffla la jeune femme, ravie.  
_— « Il faudrait que je te parle ... »_

C'était important pour lui.

—_ « Après le gâteau, d'accord ? »_  
_— « D'accord. »_

Et le reste de la soirée se déroula dans anicroche, Shikamaru découvrant les joies de la fête réussie, s'amusant réellement pour la première fois de sa vie lors de l'un de ses anniversaires. Et lorsque la soirée commença à toucher à sa fin, ce fut d'un commun accord que les deux ninja s'éclipsèrent, pour s'isoler dans l'endroit le plus romantique du village. Soudainement intimidé, le brun eu cependant du mal à entamer la discussion, ne sachant absolument pas par où commencer.

— _« Temari écoute ... je ... heu ... »_

_Décidément, c'était bien plus facile avec quelques litres de saké dans la figure_ ... Pensa la jeune femme en souriant, attendrie par l'air gêné qu'arborait son flemmard préféré.

— _« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit ou fais hier alors heu ... Déjà je voudrais te remercier pour cette sublime soirée passée à tes côtés ... »_ Il réfléchissait à plein régime, ne sachant toujours pas quel mots employer et à quels moment. _« Je voudrais aussi que tu sache à que point je ... à quel point je voudrais pouvoir passer plus de soirée avec toi ... Enfin ... Comment dire ? » _Et malgré ses 200 points de QI, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. _« La vérité c'est que ... ce n'est pas des soirées que je voudrais, c'est ... Ça serait plus des journées entières, voire des semaines, ou encore des mois ou des années. »_ Peut-être qu'il s'avançait trop, peut-être qu'il se trompait. Mais pour le moment, il la voulait elle, le plus longtemps possible, à ses côtés.

Faisant mine qu'elle allait parler, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais un doigt vint vite se poser à la verticale sur ses lèvres. Le Nara voulait terminer.

— _« En fait ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que malgré la distance qui nous sépare, malgré nos caractères diamétralement opposé et nos régulières prises de tête, je suis finalement tombé complètement amoureux de toi. »_

Il avait enfin réussi à se confesser à la femme de ses rêves, celle qui hantait ses nuits, celle pour qui il avait décidé de changer ... un peu. Des étoiles pleins les yeux cette dernière avança ses mains vers son visage avec douceur, dans le but de le lui prendre et de l'amener à elle pour l'embrasser. Mais, romantique jusqu'au bout, le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui. Et, après avoir apposé son doigt sous son menton, il attira le visage de Temari au sien et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser si doux et si passionné qu'elle se sentit presque défaillir. Ce baiser était loin des précédents qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. C'était leur premier vrai baiser. Mais Temari en voulait plus, elle en _désirait_ plus. Mais elle se garda bien de le signaler à son amoureux, complètement conquise.

— _« Je t'aime ... »_ Lui murmura-t-il, en posant son front contre le sien.  
— _« Je t'aime._ » Affirma-t-elle, quelque peu déstabilisée par la véracité de ses propos.

Après avoir échangé un nouveau baiser, nos deux jeune tourtereau se regardèrent longuement en souriant, se mettant silencieusement d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient ensuite faire.

—_ « Et si on rentrait ? »_ Proposa le Nara, souriant.  
— _« Rentrons. »_ Confirma la kunoichi, pressée d'enfin pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses sentiments.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tous leurs amis et pris congés d'Ino et Sakura, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le domaine Nara, où les attendait une folle et désirée nuit. Une fois que la porte fut fermée à clé derrière le brun, ce dernier prit à nouveau possession des lèvres de sa compagne, leurs gestes se faisant de plus en plus insistants. Et lorsque le jeune homme réduisit à néant leur chasteté respective, la belle kunoichi lui offrit un sourire heureux et séduisant.

—_ « Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. »_

C'était son cadeau pour celui dont elle était depuis longtemps tombée amoureuse.

* * *

_Pfiou ! C'était long et difficile, mais j'y suis arrivé ! Six pages word pour un peu plus de 3 129 mots. Je suis (pour une fois) assez satisfaite de mon travail, en espérant que ce soit aussi le cas pour vous et que ce chapitre vous aura ravie. La fiction n'est toujours pas finie, je vous réserve encore une ou deux surprise, car j'ai encore une dernière idée pour ces deux-là. Des avis ? _

_PS : Désolée pour les fautes qui m'on échappé ^^_

_Reviews ?_


	9. Une si belle nouvelle (8)

**Disclaimer :****_ Je tient à préciser que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur, Masashi Kishimoto._**

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre et le pire c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse. Quoi qu'il en soit le voici, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Autant vous prévenir de suite, c'est le dernier chapitre, donc savourez le, même avec quelques bonds dans le temps. :p_

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'anniversaire de Shikamaru, qui en avait gardé un merveilleux souvenir. Cependant, Temari avait du retourner à Suna, ce qui avait toujours déplu au jeune homme. Mais la jolie kunoichi était toujours revenue au bout de quelque jours, pour finalement convaincre son jeune frère de la laisser rester à Konoha plus longtemps. Voire définitivement. Mais elle n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec Gaara, qui se trouvait lui même en plein dilemme en ce qui concernait Sakura : la jolie rose désirait aller vivre à Suna avec le Kazekage, qui ne cessait de lui répéter que sa présence à Konoha était importante en tant qu'élève de l'Hokage et en tant que ninja-médecin.  
Ouvrant les yeux sur ces réflexions, Shikamaru poussa un soupir. Il était tôt ce matin et il lui semblait que c'était aujourd'hui que Temari revenait. À moins que c'était hier ? Le jeune homme se sentait vraiment fatigué, mais extrêmement comblé. Se souvenant soudain que la femme de ses rêves était revenue la veille au soir et qu'ils en avaient profité pour passer une nouvelle nuit torride - trop heureux de se retrouver après environ un mois de séparation - il se redressa rapidement sur ses coudes pour émerger de son sommeil. Temari était déjà levée et s'activait visiblement dans la cuisine. Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers elle - non sans avoir enfilé un boxer au passage - et passa es bras autour de sa taille, tout en posa sa tête sur son épaule et en la serrant doucement contre lui.

_— « Bonjour Flemmard. »_  
_— « Bonjour Femme galère. »_

Ils étaient en couple depuis plus de deux ans (et oui, sacré bond je sais ^^) maintenant et malgré les quelques disputes, les deux shinobi étaient encore plus amoureux qu'avant. À tel point que de nouveaux projet naissaient dans leurs esprits. Il leur arrivait d'en parler, mais pour le moment, rien n'était encore sûr, à cause des incessantes allées et venues de la Sabaku entre Suna et Konoha. Cette dernière était fatiguée de voyager sans cesse, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter son Nara. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

_— « Bien dormi ? »_ Demanda ce dernier en l'embrassant dans le cou, lui provoquant une "crise" de frissons.  
_— « Mieux que les jours précédents. »_  
_— « Tu restes pour combien de temps cette fois-ci ? »_  
_— « Je ne sais pas, trois semaines, un mois, le plus longtemps possible. »_ Lui confia-t-elle en se retournant, le brun en profitant pour l'embrasser. Il ne s'en lassait jamais. _« Va te préparer le temps que je finisse le petit déjeuner, sinon je vais le rater. »_ Protesta la blonde en repoussant le Nara, qui continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

_— « Dommage ... »_ Fit ce dernier avec un sourir avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent en ville avec leurs amis, qui avaient eux aussi vaincu leurs peurs et leur timidité, à tel point qu'en deux ans, plusieurs couples s'étaient formés. Seule Sakura manquait à l'appel, ayant été retrouver Gaara à Suna. Tenten tenait la main de Neji, Naruto ne cessait de câliner une Hinata dont le visage rougissait légèrement et Ino se chamaillait avec Kiba qui essayait en vain de la calmer tandis que Lee et Shino se regardaient avec un air blasé. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis deux ans et Shikamaru et Temari ressentaient de plus en plus le besoin d'officialiser leur projet.

_— « Hé Shika' ! Comment as tu fais pour dresser ta tornade de femme ? » _Demanda soudainement Kiba en désignant Temari._ « Nan pasque j'ai beau faire mais ... je n'arrive pas à calmer Ino. »_

Surpris, le brun jeta un regard à sa compagne, qui lui renvoya une mimique d'avertissement. Il haussa alors les épaules, énigmatique.

_— « Je ne l'ai pas dressée, je suis juste tombé amoureux d'elle. »_ Commenta-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Ils étaient tous allongés dans l'herbe pour profiter des beaux jours. Un cris surpris accueillis la phrase du Nara et Temari se jeta sur lui pour l'observer longuement, assise à califourchon sur son bas ventre. Surpris, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage de sa femme.

_— « Temari ? Si tu restes ici je vais très vite me sentir obligé de t'emmener dans un coin tranquille ... » _Minauda Shikamaru en souriant, ce qui fit rougir la redoutable kunoichi, et rire leurs amis.

_— « Excuse moi flemmard mais ... il est rare de t'entendre dire quelque chose de féministe ... »_  
_— « Faut croire que tu me change. »_

Et il se redressa pour l'embrasser, retenant le désir qui naissait peu à peu en lui, feu ardent qui se ravivait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans des positions telles que l'actuelle.

_— « Hm hm ... »_ Fit une voix pleine d'humour.

Reprenant contenance, les deux ninja se séparèrent et la journée se termina dans les rires et la joie durant une énième soirée de "bon retour" dédiée à la jolie blonde de Suna. Elle était revenue pour un bon mois et comptait bien profiter de son Nara et de ses amis.

Plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et ce matin, en se levant, Temari ne se sentis pas très bien. Un peu nauséeuse, elle se leva tout de même quand elle se rendit compte que Shikamaru était déjà levé. Encore endormie, elle alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_— « Yo ! »_  
_— « 'Lut. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »_  
_— « Il est environs onze heures. Donc, cinq heures de plus qu'habituellement. »_

Elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas normal, elle n'avait encore jamais dormi aussi longtemps. Avalant alors un petit déjeuné rapide, la jeune femme se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain, quand elle fut prise d'une brusque nausée, qui la précipita aux toilettes. Inquiet, Shikamaru la rejoignit et posa sa main sur le dos de la blonde, sans pouvoir laisser échapper un seul mot. Ce fut Temari qui réagit la première. Elle semblait bien moins inquiète que la Nara.

_— « Vas chercher Sakura s'il te plais ... »_  
_— « Mais ... »_  
_— « S'il te plais. »_

Résigné, le jeune homme déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa femme et s'éclipsa, pour revenir avec la jolie rose, en compagnie de Gaara. Tous deux étaient fraîchement arrivés à Konoha, la veille au soir.

_— « Temari ! »_ S'exclama le roux, inquiet.  
_— « Tout vas bien Gaara. Tu peux emmener Shikamaru avec toi je te prie ? »_ Demanda doucement la ninja-médecin.

Elle embrassa son cher et tendre Kazegage, qui s'exécuta en souriant, tirant le Nara hors de sa dépendance.

_— « Ne sois pas si inquiet ... ce n'est rien de grave, j'en suis certain. Et à voir la tête de Sakura ... il m'étonnerait pas que tout soit réglé sous peu ... »_  
_— « Facile à dire. Elle est ainsi depuis deux bons jour et rien y fait. Tout ce qu'elle mange, elle le rejette aussitôt. »_

Le roux déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en souriant, se voulant rassurant.

_— « Cesses donc de t'inquiéter pour rien. »_ Il se tourna vers le Nara, le visage illuminé. _« Et puis ... Temari ne se laisse jamais abattre, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »_

Le brun hocha la tête. Le Sabaku avait raison, il s'inquiétait pour rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons furent invités à retourner à l'intérieur, pour découvrir une Sakura radieuse et une Temari en train de pleurer. Mais de joie. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Shikamaru, elle se leva d'un précipitamment et se jeta dans ses bras, tandis que Sakura rejoignait ceux du Kazekage. Le Nara ne comprenait plus rien et ses 200 de QI ne lui étaient donc d'aucun secours.

_— « Temari ? »_ Sakura et Gaara avaient déjà filé.  
_— « Shikamaru je ... je suis enceinte ! »_ Fit la jolie blonde en souriant.

Surpris, le brun attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et l'écarta de lui pour plonger son regard sombre dans le sien. Il lui semblait avoir mal entendu.

_— « Pardon ? Temari tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? »_ Il n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ?  
_— « Je suis enceinte Shikamaru ... »_ La kunoichi semblait déçue. _« Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir ... »_

_— « Je ... C'est à dire que ... c'est inattendu ... en fait ... »_ Le Nara était si heureux qu'il en perdait ses mots. _« C'est ... Je t'aime. »_ Fut tout ce qu'il pu répondre.

Il attrapa la femme de sa vie et l'embrassa avec passion. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour eux. Et bientôt, ils seraient trois. Elle, lui et un petit eux.

* * *

_Pfiou ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce dernier chapitre, mais j'était assez occupée ces derniers temps^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de lire ma prochaine fiction, car elle est déjà en cours, écrite sur feuille et prête à être tapée._

_Reviews ? :)_


End file.
